The bipoler twins Hinaki and Ookami
by OtakuAssasin
Summary: 2 twins Hinaki and Ookami go to ouran after going to a ninja school.they left because well um Hinaki blew it up Hinaki is crazy and happy while Ookami is aggressive and calm. how will Hikaru and Kaoru recact to the new girls. kaoru/hinaki hikaru/Ookami
1. meeting the host club

*beep* *beep* *beep* ….. "KYAAAAAAAAAAH" Hinaki battle screeched and attacked her alarm clock with a baseball bat that came out of thin air repeatedly. This was enough to wake Ookami which was Hinaki's twin. She slowly got out of bed and brushed her pitch black hair and change into her usual outfit. A purple wrapped top with a thick black band going around the middle. the pants were black jeans that flared at the bottom. She had black arm things like Hatsune Miku. She walked in the kitchen to get some toast. This was a usual thing for her, waking up to Hinaki demolishing her clock and getting some toast. But today is the first day they will be going to Ouran Academy. There parents died when they were young and they went to a ninja academy for that time. There they trained to be ninjas or in Hinaki's words "super ninja spies". Ookami found out that when they graduated they were to be assasins. Ookami never wanted to be one so didn't tell Hinaki. But Hinaki being Hinaki blew up the place for no reason whatsoever. If you're asking how lets just say Hinaki majors in explosives and is crazy so not a good match. When Hinaki finally got out holding a bat and a smashed alarm clock she was dressed in a usual out fit. A blue tank with a light blue diamond patterned w/ a thick band around it.

She also had light blue Hatsune Miku glove things which going down the arm had diamond patterns. She had on light blue shorts but under then darker blue flared pants. Her shorts also had a suspender straps hanging down with a blue diamond pattern on. "HI HI NEE-CHAN!!!" Hinaki said in an extra happy voice. Hinaki threw the clock in the trash and set the bat down. She also grabbed some toast but tried to put an energy drink in her school bag. Ookami saw this and immediately took it from her and said with a calm yet threatening voice "no way no how I will let you destroy the school". Unfazed Hinaki just smiled and said "okay!" Ookami knew she was in for it today.

Hinaki pov~

THAT AWEFULL ALARM CLOCK WHY WAS IT ON!!!!! After I hit it with a bat I remembered that we were going to Ouran today. I was so happy so I won't let the alarm clock get me down! I went to eat with my twin. Yes even with our opposite personalities and my blue eyes against her purple eyes we are twins. After eating we had a lot of time before school started. We woke up at 4 am in the ninja academy. We decided to go to school early since we had our schedules and were bored. We got class 1A. A day would be boring without me getting into something so before we left I grabbed my tazer. (Yes I has one.) We went to school 3 hours before class started. Ookami was scared stiff. THE WHOLE SCHOOL WAS PINK!!!! HAHA SUCKS FOR YOU OOKAMI!!!! I didn't mind pink since im the opposite of her. No one was there of course so we walked around. Me and Ookami both love music. I can write music and sing while she can play guitar. So when we found music room 3 we decided why not no one is there. Boy, were we wrong.

Ookami's pov~

DANG PINK I HATE YOU SOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To get away from the pink we went into music room 3. When we got there it was only 5 but there were people there. A freanzy of rose petals attached us. Hinaki being drama stricken gagged and said they were choking her while I got out my sai ready to attack. Inside were 6 guys and 1 girl dressed as a guy. They looked at us strangely probably because Hinaki was choking, I had my sai, and we were there at 5. Hinaki instantly got up when she saw the boys. It was weird she never liked guys before but I followed her gaze and saw 2 red headed twins. She seamed to like the one on the left while I liked the one on the right.

Hinaki's pov~

OMG the red headed boy on the left is so cute. Wow he has a twin too. Just the blond boy with purple eyes said "well how do you do princesses" he came to me and said "why are you here so early?" I looked at him and said "why are you here" he laughed and said "because we are the host club of course". Ookami kept quiet. She doesn't talk to new people. I looked at him confused. A guy with black hair and glasses said " they are new Tamaki they don't know us" Tamaki said to me " so you 2 are new" he looked at the both of us and gasped " MOTHER A NEW SET OF TWINS IS HERE!!!!" that instant the 2 red head twins looked up with interest. Tamaki took my hands in his and said "you must come by the host club to see me darl AAAAAAHHH!!!!" I got my tazer out and shocked him. I mean I just met this guy and he takes my hand. Ookami looked at me and said "nice one Hinaki." The other twins started laughing and came over to us. The one I was looking at came to me and introduced himself "hi I'm Kaoru and this is my brother Hikaru". Hikaru asked with a smirk "what might be your names?" I was about to tell them when Kyouya looked at us and said. "Hinaki and Ookami Hitomi" "there parents died when they were 7 and they went to a ninja academy" Kaoru and Hikaru looked at us and I smiled my happy go lucky smile as Kaoru blushed. "Ookami specialized in fighting with a weapon while Hinaki chose explosives" "when going to be assassins whom they didn't want to Hinaki blew the place up" I started giggling as everyone looked at me.

Ookami's pov~

Hinaki was laughing so it hit me HOW THE HECK! I yelled at Kyouya "HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW" He smirked and said "I have my sources". Hinaki noticed this after the fact. She yelled "OH MY GOSH YOU CRAZY STALKER!!!!!" and guess what … she tazed him. Then she got her handheld explosives and disappeared in the smoke. "Great all alone" I said. The twins looked at me after they stopped laughing and said "does that happen often?" "Pretty much" I said. While kyouya got up he called the private police force. Me, hikaru, and kaoru ran to the window to see Hinaki easily running away from the cops. She got out a switch and pressed the button. "OH CRAP!!" I said. Kaoru looked at me and said "what's on the switch" just then Hinaki yelled "HASTALAVISTA BABY" and she apparently had mines all over the ground. Yup you guessed it. It exploded. She then got a grapple hook and leaped into the window.

Hinaki's pov~

Yup good ol' bombs. When I got in the window I was glomped by Hunny who said "wow Hina-chan that was great". Mori looked at me wide eyed. Tamaki looked scared stiff. Kyouya just looked astounded even for him. I saw the twins and Ookami over on the other side of the room. I jumped on Kaoru's back so it was like a piggy back ride yay. Kaoru blushed. Aww so cute teehee. But he didn't throw me off like others did. Finally I said "whats a host club" this time Hikaru responded "a host club is where guys like us entertain guests and do weird themes made by our baka-lord" wow that sounds fun maybe I could be a hostess, I thought. I looked over a Kyouya and said "do you accept hostesses?" Kaoru turned his head to look at me since I was still on his back. Even Ookami looked surprised. Kyouya said "only boys are allowed in the club" I looked at him like he was insane and asked "then why is that girl over there here." They all were surprised. Then they all yelled except for mori and kyouya. "HOW DID YOU KNOW HARUHI WAS A GIRL!!!?" "Duh it's not that hard and you know if you had hostesses you could have guests of both genders and get in more money", I said. I can swear kyouya's glasses flashed when I said that. "Fine" was all he said. "YES!!" I yelled and punched the air with my fists. "But first" hikaru started "you have to have a type" okay I said. But wait what about Ookami. I turned to Ookami and said "will you be a hostess to nee-chan" she responded "no way" "!!!!!???" "No way Hinaki" humph so stubborn! Then the twins went over and put their hands on her shoulders and asked again. I saw Ookami's eyes flash NOT GOOD! "IDIOTS" I yelled as Ookami almost bit Kaoru's hand and she has really sharp teeth like me so it will pierce your skin. Before she could bite his hand I moved my arm in the way and boy did it hurt.

Kaoru's pov~

When we set our hands on Ookami's shoulders Hinaki called us and idiot. I didn't know why but now I did. Apparently the girl twins have razor sharp teeth it can pierce skin too. Within ½ a second Ookami opened her mouth and lunged for my hand. Hinaki moved her arm in the way. Ookami had bitten her instead so hard there was blood dripping from her arm onto the marble floor. Her face was calm bet she flinched I knew it had to hurt. Ookami opened her eyes in alarm. She quickly stopped bitting and took a step back. Hinaki looked at her with a big smile despite the pain and said "please be a hostess with me." I was shocked that no one else had noticed the whole ordeal besides us. I looked at Hikaru and saw he had the same expression as I did. With that Ookami couldn't say no so she said yes. "yay we can be the bipolar twins type because our personalities are so different!" we all had to laugh at this one. I went to get Hinaki some bandages because she was still bleeding a bit. When I came back I sat with Hinaki to help her bandage her arm I had to ask, "Why did you let her bite you" she just smiled and said "because doofus she would've bitten you instead." She said it like it was obvious. I noticed we still had some time left so I called Hikaru and Ookami over. I whispered in my twin's ear that we should play our game. He agreed. We put on our hats and switch many times and yelled "let's play which one is Hikaru game" as soon as we said that the girls switched places and Hinaki poked me in the nose and said "Kaoru" and Ookami poked Hikaru's nose and said "Hikaru".

Hikaru's pov~

They knew who we were! Someone besides Haruhi knew who we were. We were speechless. Ookami smirked while Hinaki broke out into a fit of giggles as she realized we were blushing. Just then the bell rang. We all looked at each other disappointed because we had to leave. Hinaki hugged Kaoru while whining about not wanting to go. Ookami gave me a hand shake. Ookami looked over at Hinaki and said "oh come on we'll see them in club!" Hinaki's mood changed instantly and she was bright and happy again. Weird so very weird. I decided to ask them which class they were in and they said in unision "1A" me and Kaoru smirked and said "see you in class then!" Hinaki screamed "YAY YAY YAY!!!" Even Ookami seamed pleased so we walked to class together. That was the start of our very weird friendship.


	2. first impression

CH.2 First Impression

**I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

Ookami's pov~

We all walked to class together. It turns out we all had the same classes together. I even had to admit it was kinda cool. It was obvious Hinaki liked Kaoru. I mean usually she would just lead in the walking of follow behind but she walked in between me and Kaoru. So much for a ninja assassin what kind of ninja keeps trying to take their sisters hand? Of course I wouldn't let her. She just doesn't get it does she. Like Hunny she likes to ride piggy back EVERYWHERE. Two things there, we are the same age, she is the same height as me even if I am stronger it is hard. She fell back behind me so I knew what was coming. She jumped she latched onto my neck but as soon as she did I knocked her off. She landed butt first on the ground. I had a bored and irritated face on. Hikaru was laughing his but off and Kaoru was smiling trying to hold back laughter as Hinaki pouted. I knew she would still try to get on my back so I had to think fast. I turned Kaoru around so his back was facing her. She seamed to get the idea so she jumped and latched onto Kaoru's back. She then giggled and said "Tally ho Kaoru!" of course he saw no way out of this so he went along. I saw there were girls glaring at her probably because "she was taking their precious twin away" gosh they don't even know which is which. Hinaki didn't notice she was just smiling that happy-go-lucky smile. She then asked Kaoru to run. He looked at her like she was crazy but then again she was so he did run. They left me and Hikaru behind. As they left we heard Hinaki yell "THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING". Hikaru laughed as I sighed "so embarrassing how are we related?" Hikaru said "she's your problem not mine." I glared at him and he shut up. We finally reached class 5 min late. Hinaki and Kaoru were waiting for us. It looked like Kaoru was whining to Hinaki about not wanting to go into class with her on his back. She of course wasn't listening. Maybe I should have told him about her death grip.

Hinaki's pov~

Ok that was fun tee-hee. People were staring at me WHY WERE YOU STARING AT ME STOP STARING!!! I asked Kaoru to run so I could leave Ookami with Hikaru. Even if she doesn't show it she likes him~.when we got there I decided to wait for them. Kaoru was whining. He wanted me off so he could go into class. But NO I love piggyback rides so YAY MY DEATH GRIP!!! When Ookami and Hikaru finally got there we were late. When we went in I won my way so I was still on Kaoru's back. It was AWESOME because we earned gasps and faints *0-0 who faints!* because we were with the "precious host twins" they were laughing and I was on Kaoru's back. They didn't know us so AWESOME FIRST IMPRESSION!! We were told to introduce ourselves I decided to make this shocking and we replied bored "Hinaki and Ookami Hitomi" "explosives expert" "and weapons expert" no the funny part is that before we introduced ourselves I saw the private police force coming. "YOU WILL NEVER GET ME YOU COPPERS!!" "SAY ELLO TO MEH LITTLE FRIEND!!!" it that moment I got a paper bomb and threw it at them luckily Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ookami moved out of the way. He he got caught up in the moment. I was laughing hysterically. I went into ninja mode and jumped through the glass window which is on the first floor. I had a parachute that said "GOOD BYE SUCKERZ" when the coast was clear I used my trusty grapple hook to get back in the window. apparently my commotion got people from all grades in. the twins gave me a high 5. Tamaki was withering away to sand. Kyouya was frozen and dropped his pen. Hunny had bug eyes then jumped on my back. Mori was shivering. And last but not least Haruhi was hiding behind Ookami. Nice call Haruhi.

Kaoru's pov~

After Hinaki's awesome stunt class ended early. I noticed Hinaki was carrying every book. "Why aren't your books in the locker" she said and pouted "because that's where I store my manga because Ookami wont let me store it at our house." And of coarde I had to say "I'll hand onto your manga for you Hinaki." She got that 1000 wat smile and said "REALLY KAORU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I thought it was 10 manga tops but no when we opened her locker 1000000 manga fell out. "HOW DID YOU GET THIS MANY MANGA!!!" she shrugged her shoulders and we went to lunch. The girls got lunch set B while me and Hikaru got set A. Hinaki kept eating off my plate like it didn't matter so I ate some of hers. Ookami was reading while Hikaru was reading over her shoulder. This didn't go unnoticed to hunny who asked "are you guys dating?" this caused us to spill our drinks on the girls. "Prank war" Ookami started "has now begun" finished Hinaki. This could be fun 2 new toys but after seeing what Ookami can do and Hinaki's stunt it was scary. But whe had no choice but to accept.


	3. dawn of a prank war

Ch 3 dawn of a new prank war

**I do not own ouran but I do own hinaki and ookami. **

**Otaku assassin: Hinaki**

**GothicWolfGirl652: Ookami **

**Hikaru's pov~**

Our idiot king made today's theme anime. I was Roxas and Kaoru was Sora from kingdom hearts. Hunny was Momijji and Mori was Hatsuharu from Fruits basket. Tamaki was Tadase from Shugo Chara. Haruhi was Meiko and Hinaki was Miku from Vocaloid. Ookami was C.C and Kyouya was Lelouch from Code Geass. Once again Tomo's idea was a hit. Well he says it was. The ideas really came from Hinaki or as people call her "lil otaku". Did I mention that the girls were the same height as haruhi so they are short. Apparently lots of girls like anime. Ookami wouldn't get into her costume she says she doesn't dress up. Well trying to get a ninja into a costume wasn't easy unless you have her twin on your side. Our job was to hold the door closed while Hinaki attacked her sister. We couldn't keep the door closed so the whole host club had to keep it shut. Man is she strong. When she came out she was screaming Hinaki's head off. To keep the costume on Hinaki put super glue in it. She finally gave up after 2 hours and the host club started. We went to go bug Haruhi but boss wouldn't let us so we sat with the girls. We got to know more about them. Hinaki has 2 cats. One small black cat with blue eyes named Sora and one liger with amber eyes named Yuuyake** (a mix of tiger and lion.** **those things are huge!) **Ookami had one multi colored wolf with purple eyes named Akara. Hinaki said we should come over one day if we get bored. Ookami looked like she didn't like the idea of us at her house but agreed. Our prank war is still going on but no one has made the first move. Hinaki got bored and went to eat with Hunny. Amazingly she likes sweets more than him. She had some cake. She looked at it then Ookami and had some conversation in their minds. Hinaki winked and … yup you guessed it … she threw it at us and hit us square in the face.

**Hinaki's pov~**

I had remembered the prank war but decided to wait till after club. I told Ookami what I was going to do she agreed. I threw my cake at them **(WAAA MY POOR **CAKE** :'O )**

It hit them in the face HA SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR SPILLING YOUR DRINK ON ME!!!! Then Kaoru and Hikaru were stunned. They turned to me and glared "oh now it's on". Hikaru grabbed a second sweet cart from no where took station behind the couch. Ookami came over to me and took station behind a large overturned table. Our eyes flashed which went we went into ninja mode. I put frosting lines under my eyes so it was GAME ON! "KYAAAAAAAHHH!!!" I battled screeched and jumped into the air. I did three summersaults and threw cake at them in slow motion. I was the distraction they easily dogged my cake because of slow mo but Ookami fired pies at them like a human catapult. I rolled over to Ookami and told her to get the others to safety. She led Haruhi under the table and Mori and Hunny to the closet. Yea we left Tamaki and Kyouya. I got out a paper bomb. Ookami winked at me as I dogged a UFD (unidentified flying dessert) from the twins. I gave my sister the paper bomb as she attached it to a kunai. She threw it at their dessert tray. BOOM!!!!! Cake went all in the area where the twins were but apparently they used Tamaki as a shield. With no more sweets all four of us stood 8 feet apart. We then threw anything we could find at each other. "POI POI POI POI" "POI POI POI POI"!!!! I saw Ookami throw the couch so I threw a cake covered Tamaki. I really don't like that guy. The pile of um random … stuff was getting huge. So naturally I decided to end it. I got out a detonator. Ookami saw it and yelled "CRAP!" I was laughing like a maniac (again) as I pushed the button. I looked around and saw what happened. Teehee maybe I went overboard.

**Kaoru's pov~**

The war looked like it wasn't going to end and I think Ookami threw her sai at me. Hinaki looked bored so she got out a detonator. This cant be good. "HIT THE DECK!!!" me and Hikaru yelled but too late. Every inch of the host club was covered in cake. We were all blown back to the wall and caked there. Hinaki got off the wall leaving a human shaped bare spot there and a cake covered Hinaki. "WOOHOO!" she laughed and yelled. Ookami stared at her like she was crazy but I had to laugh. A cake explosion!!! How much better can it get? Kyouya came over and I could've sworn he was part of the fruit of the loom cast. He was BRIGHT RED! He must be angry. Ookami came over and took Hikaru's hand and Hinaki took mine. We ran out the door leaving a very MAD Kyouya. We were all laughing as we ran to the parking lot. We didn't have much time before the police came so we had to find a hiding place. The girls seemed to know where they were going. Ookami got a board with wheels out and Hinaki got shoes with wheels out. "What are those?" the girls were shocked "you don't know what a skateboard/roller-skates is!?" "Nope". The girls got a second pair of whatever that was out of no where. We saw the police so we had to book it. Hikaru got on the skate board but went backwards. Ookami got behind him and pushed him the right way. I stumbled but Hinaki balanced me. We saw a rail and ramp a bit into our get away. Ookami motioned to Hinaki and she nodded. They then turned sideways and rode down the ramp. Wow!

**Ookami's pov~**

DID THEY REALLY NOT KNOW WHAT A SKATEBOARD WAS I MEAN COME ON!!! We decided to go to Hinaki's and mine's secret hide out. We went to a park and there was a large boulder. We all moved the boulder and there was a stair case. We went down and found it the same way we left it. It wasn't dark and eerie but I looked like an apartment. Carpet, walls, everything. It took us years to make with our older brother Yuri. Hinaki went to get some of our brother's old clothes since we were still covered in cake. I went to go get some tea and dinner. I decided on ramen because we didn't have much. This place had one bathroom, 1 kitchen, 2 bedrooms, and a living room. Yea we wanted it to be like an apartment. Hianki came back and she changed too. She took her blue wig off and brushed her hair while she wore a light blue tank top that said 'touyoukaou' which meant sunshine. She also had on light blue pajama pants with clouds on them. She gave Hikaru and Kaoru white tank tops but gave Hikaru blue plaid pajama pants and gave Kaoru green. I went to go change into a black tank top and purple pajama pants. Yes I left Hinaki to the cooking. She really isn't that bad. The guys decided they had to stay over night because it was raining and it was 9:00. We agreed and they called their mom. Yea somehow Hinaki wired this place up so we had cable and our videogames. We ate our ramen and played 'dance dance revolution'. I suck at the game while Hinaki is the dancing queen. The guys didn't know how to play but Hinaki showed them because I WAS NOT GOING TO EMBERASS MYSELF! Hikaru got frustrated and sat with me as we watched Hinaki and Kaoru face off. He was really good at this game. We had school the next day so decided to hit the hay. The boys went to Yuri's old room and Hinaki and I went to our room. Before we fell asleep she murmured "I call dibs on Kaoru" I laughed and said "you can have him I call Hikaru"


	4. early morinings and a dangerous Hinaki

**Chapter 4 **

**Early mornings and a dangerous Hinaki **

**I DON'T OWN OURAN but I do own Hinaki and Ookami**

**Ookami's pov~**

*beep* *beep* *beep* I turned the clock off as quickly as I could. I had the volume on low. I had to be careful. There is one thing you need to know. If Hinaki doesn't wake up before you then DO NOT WAKE HER UP**! ** The demolishing of the alarm clock before was on a good day. But she isn't starting school. She isn't excited. I figured I better make breakfast since the twins aren't awake. I decided to make waffles. I started humming to myself that I didn't notice the door open. "Do you like waffles? Yea we like waffles ….URG DANG YOU HINAKI" "what?" I let out a meep and turned around. It was Hikaru already changed and ready. "Oh it's you. Anyway Hinaki sings the waffle song every time she eats or makes waffles so it is stuck in my head." He just shrugged. When I finished the waffles I set them at the bar thing in the kitchen. Kaoru came out with messy hair still in his pajamas. He was rubbing his eye and yawned. We all started to eat the waffles. Kaoru noticed Hinaki wasn't here. "Where is Hinaki?" I remembered the prank war so it gave me a good idea. "Still in bed. Can you wake her up Kaoru?" he just nodded and went to get her. Boy, am I evil.

**No one's pov~**

Kaoru went into Hinaki's room and saw she was curled up in a ball. 'She looks innocent' thought Kaoru. He nudged her shoulder. "Wake up Hinaki." Her eyes shot open and were darker than normal. Slowly a black cloud appeared above her head. Lightning shot out of it making her hair look like Medusa. She growled showing her sharp teeth. "You woke me up." She said in a threatening voice. Kaoru was just babbling like an idiot. She picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him through the door. Literally it broke the door down. That was Ookami's cue and she came in with a plate of waffles and cookie dough. Hinaki brightened up instantly. Her eyes went back to Safire. The black cloud turned white with sunshine coming through. She let out an excited gasp. "arigatou nee-chan!" she smiled through a mouth full of cookie dough waffle. She looked past her and saw Hikaru helping his brother off the ground. "What happened Kaoru?" he looked at her in disbelief. But Ookami told him she won't remember what happened. "Kaoru had the privilege of waking you up today." Hinaki's smile faded. She bowed repeatedly "GOMEN,GOMEN,GOMEN!" Kaoru laughed. Hinaki went to the bathroom to get ready. But she changed into a different pair of pj's. She wore a royal blue tank top with one orange rose on it. The bottoms were a slightly darker blue with tiny orange roses on it. She then put her hair into 2 pigtails. She got orange socks and blue fuzzy slippers. Ookami knew what was going to happen. If she starts out with a moring like today she will sleep a few minutes later. Hinaki's eyes started to droop and she passed out. But Ookami moved herself in front so she could put her on her back. She explained to the guys what had happened. Kaoru got dressed and they were ready to go. Ookami had difficulty carrying Hinaki piggy back because they are the same height. Kaoru saw this and took Hinaki from her and carried her bridal style. She mumbled something random and nuzzled into Kaoru's shirt. He blushed but turned his head away from his brother and Ookami so they couldn't see it. Hikaru was bored to say the least. He wanted something interesting to happen. Ookami was reading a book. He ran and took the book. Ookami started chasing Hikaru as he laughed. His long legs giving him a considerable lead. Ookami jumped into the trees and Hikaru stopped near a pond. He wondered where she went. Ookami leapt from the tree above him and landed square on his shoulders. She took the book as he landed flat face into the pond. He spit out water as Ookami was grinning. They waited for Kaoru to catch up because if he ran he might wake up Hinaki. When they got to class people were confused of why they were all together again. Plus the fact that Hinaki is in pjs asleep. Hikaru was still drenched. Kaoru still had to hold Hinaki because each time they put her in her seat she fell over. She also wouldn't let go of Kaoru's shirt. People started murmering about them and Kaoru blushed as people asked him questions. Ookami had gotten a towel and was drying Hikaru's hair. Hinaki was asleep when they go to lunch. Tamaki saw her and said "my cute daughter is asleep. WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH YOU DOPPLE GANGERS!" he ripped Hinaki away from Kaoru despite her clinging to him. Kaoru saw as her face turned into a frown and her eyes started opening. Hikaru and Ookami saw this too and all hid behind a table. Tamaki kept going on and on about how she should be with her father and not the twins. Hinaki looked up to see Tamaki's face. Her eyes darkened and the cloud formed again. She put all her strength into her right hand and punched him in the face. "YOU'RE NOT KAORU!!!" she had knocked Tamaki out but he was still holding her. Kaoru rushed over before she could make things worse for Tamaki. He picked her up and softly sang 'bokura no love style'. Her eyes drooped and she fell back asleep. She again snuggled into Kaoru and held onto his shirt. Ookami looked amazed. "How did you know what to do? That's the fastest she's ever fallen asleep!" even Kaoru didn't know. Hunny seeing someone asleep decided it was nap time and fell asleep next to Mori. Kyouya just noted all this down as his glasses flashed. Hikaru seeing that Hinaki wasn't going to eat her lunch decided to eat it.

**Kaoru's pov~**

I had no idea how I got Hinaki to fall asleep that fast. But something kept going on in my mind. When Tamaki took Hinaki away she yelled 'YOU'RE NOT KAORU!!' I have no clue what that meant. When club came around Hinaki was still asleep. 'How long can that girl sleep' 'she must be tired'. Tamaki had a black eye from where she punched him. Ookami, Hikaru, and I teased him about it the whole time. I tried to set Hinaki down in her station with Ookami but she wouldn't let go of my shirt. Ookami couldn't do her station without her so she was with Hikaru and me. We couldn't do our 'brotherly love act' so we just teased Ookami. Hinaki started to open her eyes. We all froze even the customers because they knew what happened in the lunch room. With half lidded eyes she looked around. She yawned showing one sharp tooth so she looked like a cat. She looked up and saw me. She then moved so she was sitting in my lap instead of lying. Kyoya saw she was awake and called to the girls. "Now that Hinaki is awake I want you two to sing and play guitar for the club in exchange for the cake bomb that happened yesterday." Ookami just shrugged and Hinaki groggily got up. Every one looked at them. They were commoners so they didn't play classical music. I was curious of what kind of music they played and what it sounded like.

**This is me by skye sweetnam:**

Everyone has got a secret side  
A winding path up to a door that's open wide  
You think you know me but I'm changin' all the time

'Cause if I wanna be sweet  
If I wanna be wild

If I wanna cry like a child  
If I pick up the world in the palm of my hand  
I guess that's just who I am

Chorus:  
This is me  
Can't ignore it  
Reaching out  
Breaking free  
Constantly  
Falling forward  
Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
This is me

Sometimes life is a confusing thing  
And when I talk it seems like no one's listening  
Try to be an angel, but I just can't find my wings

'Cause I wanna be sweet  
But I wanna be wild  
If I wanna find my own style  
So, I make a mistake, then I do it again  
But I do it the best way that I can

This is me  
Can't Ignore it  
Reaching out  
Breaking free  
Constantly  
Falling Forward  
Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
This is me

More than what you see  
Finding out who I can be

This is me  
Can't Ignore it  
Reaching out  
Breaking free  
Constantly  
Falling Forward  
Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
This is me...

...Can't Ignore it  
Reaching out  
Breaking free  
Constantly  
Falling Forward  
Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
This is me...

...Can't Ignore it  
Reaching out  
Breaking free  
Constantly  
Falling Forward  
Yeah, I'm just goin' for it  
This is me

**No one's pov~**

'Hinaki has a great voice I didn't expect that!' thought Kaoru. 'How did Ookami get so good at guitar?' thought Hikaru. As the girls got off the stage everyone was clapping. Kyouya was writing in his note book again. Hinaki went over to Haruhi and asked her something. She nodded with a smile. The boy twins were confused. Hinaki and Ookami went over to them and Hinaki said excitedly "You guys are coming with us and Haruhi to the mall tomorrow!!!" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned "YAY COMMONERS MALL COMMONERS MALL!!" Hinaki joined them in the chanting. Ookami laughed 'she's a commoner so she is insulting herself?' "We will come pick you guys up tomorrow" said

Ookami. The twins including Hinaki saluted and said "HAI!" Ookami shook her head. She was in for it tomorrow.


	5. fire hazards and secrets revealed

**Fire hazards and secrets revealed **

**I DON'T OWN OURAN but once again OOKAMI AND HINAKI ARE MINE!**

**Teehee I hope you peoplez like the story. I want to apologies. Some of my chapters aren't that long. I try to make them long. I'll work harder from now on kay! ****()_()**

**( ^_^ )**

**( U U )**

**BUNNY ATTACK!!!**

**Hinaki's pov~**

Yay!!! We're going to the mall today! I looked over at my half demolished clock. 3:00 am wow! One hour early -_-'. I went into the kitchen to see Ookami getting buckets of water.

"What the heckskee are you doing?"

"Were going to the twins in an hour and we're gonna pour water on them."

"……. WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF DAT!!??"

"When do you think?"

"Harsh… very harsh"

"Did you think when you destroyed our kitchen last night?" uhhhhhh.

(flashback)

'aww I'm hungry. What do I do?' I slowly crept through the kitchen so I wouldn't wake Ookami. 'Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm …' I fell to my knees. "WHY WHY DID ALL OUR GOOD FOOD GET ABDUCTED!!!" 'CRAP I actually yelled that!' I looked up and shook my fist at the ceiling. "Dang you aliens I will find you some day" I whispered. Amazingly Ookami was still asleep. Well only one thing to eat now… TOASTER WAFFLES! I grabbed all the toaster waffles I could find. Which was about 50. I got out my stash of toasters so there would be enough. I put 2 waffles in each toaster so I had 25 toasters. My secret stash! 'DANG YOU MY SMALL BLATTER!!' I made a quick trip to the bathroom. Well ok not so quick. When I got back in the kitchen smoke was coming from the toasters. I tippy toed to them and they shot flaming waffles at me. "AHHH AHHH AHHH I MADE THEM ANGRY! BAD TOASTERS BAD TOASTERS DON'T SHOOT FLAMMING WAFFLES AT MEEEEEEEEEE!" I was nearly hit by a waffle on fire then. I jumped I ducked I rolled. "HOW MUCH AMMO DO YOU HAVE?" I got a white flag out and waved it like mad. "TOASTER OVERLORDS I AM DEFEATED! NOW STOP SHOOTING FLAMMIN WAFFKES AT ME!!!" the kitchen was on fire but I took no notice. When I gave in the toasters stopped firing. Then someone grabbed a fire extinguisher and took care of the fire hazard of a kitchen we have. "THANK YOU TOASTER OVERLORDS ALL IS FORGIVEN!" I heard some one clear their throat. I looked over to see an annoyed Ookami with a fire extinguisher and Akara holding the main toaster plug between her teeth. I looked around at our burnt kitchen. "Oops."

(End flash back)

I pouted and went to go get changed. I came out in a blue tank top over a light blue tee shirt. I had white shorts that went to my knees and light blue and dark blue striped socks that stopped a little below the knee. I had blue sneakers with white stars on the side. And a star clip in my hair. I went to my bed and pet my black kitten Sora. SHE IS SO CUTE! Then I went over and pet my Liger Yuuyake. Her amber eyes gazed at me and I told her we were leaving early. While leaving my room I put Sora on my head. She was coming with me. I saw Ookami was dressed when I came out again. She had a black tee shirt over a long black and purple striped shirt. She had purple jeans and black sneakers. She put her hair in a ponytail leaving a few strands to frame her face. She was sitting on the couch with her wolf Akara. Did I forget to mention that we live in a mansion? Yea we are commoners but the house was inherited by our parents. Dad was a marine and died on sea. He drowned. Mom was a clothes designer and while flying to Italy the plane crashed. I have been afraid of the ocean and heights ever since. We headed over to the twins but we had no car. We live alone and we can't drive T-T. Yuuyake knows the area well so if I go somewhere with her she will come back here. Remember standing on their back legs ligers are 9 ft tall. So I jumped on her back. Ookami got her skate board and we were off!

"I bet I can beat you Ookami!"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN YOU ARE ON A LION/TIGER!"

"Way to ruin my fun."

Awkward silence…

"I'm ice-cream crazy no if or buts or maybes. Ice cream crazy cause I'm an ice cream ice cream baby!"

"SHUT IT!" tee hee my songs get to her head. We got to the Hitachiin's soon after. It was 4:00 am. I tired. We know the twins are asleep so perfect for dumping water on their heads. I figured if we use the door it will wake them up.

"What do we do Hinaki?"

"SUPER NINJA SPY MODE!!" "Easy go in through their bedroom window."

"Which one is theirs there are 100 windows dummy?"

"4th row 3rd one to the left." Ookami stared at me but she knew not to question the Hinaki. I let Yuuyake go home and I climbed the ivy going along their wall. Me and Ookami got in to find the twins asleep. They were in separate beds. I kinda dropped the water outside. "Great just great Hinaki." "Sorry I'm a klutz!" I whispered/ yelled back. "Ookami I'm tired I go take a nap." She sweat dropped because she knew I wouldn't care if one of the twins was in the bed. I looked at Hikaru and Ookami glared at me. I smirked. I tip toed to Kaoru's bed and laid down in the bed. I got under the cover because it was so cold. I looked at Kaoru's face. He looked so innocent so calm. So cute. WOW WOW WOW HOLD THE PHONE where the heck did that thought come from!? I blushed but I didn't care I was tired. GOSH IT COLD! Once again I snuggled up to Kaoru. If you ask me this it never happened. Aw the heck with it I'm warm and Kaoru is here. that makes it all the better. Sora got on the bed and curled up on our sides because we were too close for her to get in between us. I fell asleep instantly.

**Ookami pov~**

Hinaki just crawled into Kaoru's bed like it was nothing or like she's done it before 0_0! NO NO NO! I sighed. I looked over at Hikaru with his messy hair and closed eyes. Wow the first and only time you will see Hikaru Hitachiin some what innocent. Dang he is cute. …… WHAT THE H-E- DOUBLE MATCH STICKS!!! Ok lack of sleep from fire in kitchen has caused me to go crazy. I got under the covers cause it was cold. But I didn't go to sleep. Since our water plan failed I came up with a new one. I would stare at him till he wakes up. Yea not a good plan but I want to see a reaction. My deep purple eyes stared at his sleeping face. I can swear I was burning holes through him. I started to move like he was feeling my gaze. He grunted and opened one gold-hazel eye. You could tell he was tired because he just turned around. This was amusing. He paused I think he got it. He turned back to me quickly and screamed.

"!!!!!!!!!!"

I snickered as he pulled the covers up to him neck. I guessed he was wearing boxers. He started babbling out random stuff. Like "what the *beep*!" and "how the *beep*!" I noticed Kaoru was starting to wake up from Hikaru's scream.

**Kaoru's pov~**

I thought I heard something. I shifted and I heard a groan of annoyance. The thing that groaned moved closer to me. I opened my eyes and I saw a head of black hair. Black hair? Only two people have black hair. I looked over at Hikaru's bed and saw black hair with purple eyes. Ookami. So the person in my bed is …."HINAKI!!!!" yea I only had boxers on so this is not a good position. She mumbled something and just put a hand over my mouth. A tiny kitten did the same only with a paw. Huh so that is Sora. I saw Hikaru was going on and on about freaking out. No I was just shocked. Ookami didn't snuggle up to Hikaru. Hinaki snuggled up to me. Not that I minded. Gosh I'm turning into Tamaki. Dumb perverted ki … Hinaki got up into a sitting position. She yawned and turned to me.

"Do you always yell when you wake up?" wait she knew what she was doing right? I decided to play with her.

"I was just shocked I mean you were in my bed. Did you like that position Hinaki?" I asked with an innocent voice and a smirk.

"Yea until you had to ruin it with waking me up." My mouth fell open. I didn't expect that response. Hikaru and Ookami looked over too also not expecting that. Ookami just stared wide eyed at her twin while Hikaru gave me a smirk and a thumbs up. I could feel my face heating up. Hinaki and Ookami got up and left our room leaving us to change. I looked at Hikaru.

"Why were they in our beds?" "If only I knew brother." "Why did Hinaki respond like that?" "Don't ask me it's obvious you like her." I didn't deny it. "wha what about you and Ookami?" it was his turn to blush. I got changed into and orange tee shirt with a blue jacket over it. I had stone washed and ripped jeans with a thin chain belt. I also grabbed a silver cross necklace that I got when I was a child. Hikaru had on a blue tee shirt with a gray jacket on over it. He also had stone washed ripped jeans. He also grabbed a cross necklace but this one was gold. After we were ready we started to go out the door and when we got to the kitchen.

**No ones pov~**

While in the kitchen the girls decided to make breakfast since they forgot to before.

"What should we make Ookami?"

"Anything but toaster waffles."

"WILL YOU LET IT GO?!"

"Nope"

"urg-eded"

"urg-eded? You copy Yuri too much."

Hinaki stuck her tongue out at her twin. They then thought and thought on what to eat until it hit them'

"MUFFINS!" they yelled simultaneously. Hinaki let out a 100 wat smile and started to get the ingredients out. Ookami mixed all the ingredients together. When they were in the oven they had to put the flour and stuff up.

"I don't want to clean up!" Hinaki whined.

"You make a mess you clean it u-"

Hinaki threw flour at her sister.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"It was begging me to throw it."

"FOOD CANT TALK!"

"OH YES IT CAN"

That started a food war. Mostly flour was thrown so it looked like a winter wonderland. Ookami threw a few eggs but Hinaki dogged them. The poor muffins all forgotten. They didn't deserve it. They were just sitting there waiting to be taken out of the hot oven that was slowly turning them black. There cries for help filled the oven but the 2 giants that put them in that torturous thing were just throwing inner organs yet to become new life that we call a muffin. Burning, torturous, and intense pain filled the poor life forms. So much burning. Their insides felt like it was going to explode. The muffins so scared. Will they live or will they be destroyed in this painful death. The end was near they all knew it. Last words were spoken as they all burned one by one. No survivors. No more pain as they slowly descend up to heaven. Their torture put at rest as they watched the 2 giants unnoticed. 4 words were spoken before they all left.

"Should we forgive you?"

So basically the muffins caught on fire. Smoke filled the oven. The twins still didn't notice it. Flames started to come out but that went unnoticed. The twins black hair was turned white. The cabinets around the stove caught fire. Hinaki's leg caught on fire but she didn't feel a thing. Gosh these twins are oblivious. Fire surrounded the kitchen. Ookami finally stopped her flour throwing and looked around.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they screamed.

There screams went all the way to Hikaru's and Kaoru's bedroom. They came rushing down and froze at what they saw.

**Hikaru's pov~**

"OUR POOR KITCHEN!"

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPEND!?"

I never got my answer. Ookami and I got out the fire extinguishers.

Kaoru rushed to get Hinaki away from the stove and to put out the fire that was on her leg. I can swear I heard her say "not again!" after the fire was put out we decided to question them. Well not question.

"WHAT THE HECK!!!" I took notice that the kitchen had flour all over it and so did the girls' hair. Kaoru was the first to speak.

"Did you guys have a food fight and forget about whatever you were cooking?"

"Maybe."

"How did you not notice the fire around you?!" I asked.

"We don't know."

Well what's done is done. Kaoru's eyes softened and he asked.

"Is your leg ok Hinaki?" she cocked her head to the side and had curious eyes.

"Yea but aren't you mad?"

He shook his head "a little bit but more worried." The girls smiled. Well Ookami gave a half smile. "Time to go to the mall!" Kaoru and I yelled. The girls started laughing. "What" we asked. They pointed to their hair and went to the washroom. When they came out their hair was black again and their clothes were clean. We had to go pick up Haruhi though. We walked outside and Hinaki yelled at the top of her lungs "YUUYAKE!" we all cringed. Out of no where a giant and I mean GIANT cat came and stood by Hinaki. "Oh is this what you call a liger. Hello kitty cat." Me and Kaoru said. But Hinaki got this funny look like she was going to explode.

"Hinaki don't you dare!" Ookami said to …well …obvious.

"what are you." "talking about". Now I knew what she was talking about.

"cat I'm a kitty cat and I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance."

"SHUT IT!" Ookami got a book out of no where and hit her in the head. She went cross eyed and gave a goofy smile. We all laughed even Ookami. Me and Kaoru leaned over to Hinaki and asked "how do you sing that song Hinaki?" her eyes went wide and she smiled "o kay!" she whispered it into our ears and it would indeed annoy people. Perfect! Wait a minute why is Yuuyake here?

"Eh Hinaki why is Yuuyake here?"

"Duh! To give me a ride. I'm too lazy to walk."

I got a better look at her and realized how big she was. Hinaki jumped on her back and Yuuyake didn't mind. Her kitten Sora jumped in Kaoru's hood so her paws and head could rest on his shoulder.

"Eh! Nee-chan can Akara walk with us until we get to the mall" Hinaki asked Ookami.

"Fine I guess." Is Akara her wolf? Ookami got out a whistle and blew it except we didn't hear anything. I saw a shadow and turned but nothing was there. Then something jumped on my and Kaoru's back making us topple over. It turned out to be a wolf baring its fangs and growling at us. I leaned up but the wolf snapped at us.

"HEY Akara no!"

"Stop it Akara it's just the twins! No need for protection!" Akara backed off but still held her ground. Purple eyes identical to the owner burning holes through us. When I looked at Akara I saw she was multi colored. Like a calico wolf HA!

"come come everybody lets go get Haru-Haru!" all of us except Hinaki sweat dropped.

"Haru-Haru?" "Yup!" Hinaki said popping the P. Hinaki and Yuuyake rode ahead and Kaoru kept up with her because you can not leave that girl alone for 10 seconds. Sora was still in his hood. Ookami turned to me and asked.

"You did tell your parents about this didn't you?"

"No but they wont care. Mother is always at meetings and dad is always gone. What about your parents?" she froze and looked down. I stopped and turned around to her. She looked up with a gaze that was leading elsewhere.

"They're dead." I froze. Did that mean they lived alone?

"I'm so sorry but can I ask how?" she nodded.

"We were 7 when mom died. She was a fashion designer like your mom. She was flying to Italy and the plane crashed. Not many survivors were found." I thought about this. They were so young. What about their dad. She could tell I was about to ask that.

"Dad was a marine. Overseas their ship was shot. They were in the middle of the ocean. When the ship sank it was like the titanic. He drowned. His body was found months later on a beach in America." I was stunned. These were tragic deaths. My mouth went dry and I stuttered.

"H- How how old?"

"We were 9. Our brother Yuri took care of us in between the deaths but he had to go to college. He didn't want to leave us. We basically begged him to go. That's when we entered the ninja academy."

I noticed she wasn't crying. Only one emotion showed. It was the emotion a mother would show her child. I followed her gaze and saw she was looking at Hinaki. Hinaki was laughing and talking to Kaoru. She started to speak again.

"The deaths struck us both hard Hinaki harder than me. But I couldn't show weakness. Someone had to be there to tell Hinaki it's alright. I needed to be brave. If I was weak Hinaki would be even worse. I had to be strong for the both of us."

I had nothing to say. How could she act like it was all ok when her life fell around her? "Ookami I don't know what to say." She looked up with a half smile "what done is done. You can only look toward the future and hope for the best. Hope that something or someone will come along to help you get over it."

I could only nod and return the smile

**Kaoru's pov~**

Me and Hinaki were talking. I couldn't help but overhear the conversation between my twin and Ookami. My smile fell and my knees went weak. I don't know how I managed to keep walking. I looked over at Hinaki and she was just laughing and petting Yuuyake. How could she be so happy? She looked over at me and saw my frown. She pouted. She must not like to see people unhappy. She got off of Yuuyake and jumped on my back. Making Sora jump on Yuuyake. Hinaki hugged me from behind and yelled "HUGGLE!" Ookami and Hikaru saw this and said simultaneously.

"Eh the infamous tackle hug has emerged!" this got me laughing. All the thoughts from before were forgotten. Hinaki seeing that her job was complete latched her arms onto my neck. I smiled. She never even asks to give her a piggy back ride. I let out a fake sigh.

"aww Hinaki do I have to?" she giggled and nodded. Yuuyake's amber eyes locked with mine. It's like that cat is human. I nodded my head because it looked like she was asking 'is it safe to leave her with you?' Yuuyake turned around and headed to their home. Hinaki looked behind her and yelled "BUH BYE BYE YUUYAKE!" I looked up to see that we were at Haruhi's apartment. Hinaki got off my back and Ookami came to stand by her twin. "stay!" "we be back in bit m kay!" they got to Haruhi's door but only to find it locked. Hinaki just shrugged and went to the window. It was also locked. "why don't you guys" "just knock?"

They looked at us like we were crazy.

"now is it really" Ookami started "fun to knock" Hinaki finished.

They had a point. So Hikaru and I just sat back and watched. Ookami and Hinaki stood side by side and yelled "super ninja kick!" and well they kicked the door down. Hinaki got a bag out and removed some rope and duct tape. Hikaru handed me some pop corn. The girls walked in and we heard yelling and banging of furniture. The girls came out with Haruhi tied up and she had duct tape over her mouth. When they got down to us,they un tied Haruhi.

"what the heck was that about! You attack me only to un tie me a few minutes later!"

"we were bored." "and that was fun Haru-Haru."

Haruhi just sighed.

**Haruhi's pov~**

Well not the way I want to be woken up. We started on our way to the mall. Hinaki stopped and grabbed Kaoru's sleeve and whined.

"."

I was confused. What did she want? Kaoru just smiled and rolled his eyes. He kneeled on the ground and Hinaki got on his back.

"yay! Arigatou Kaoru!"

So all she wanted was a piggyback ride. I noticed that one of her knee high socks was burnt.

"Hinaki what happened to your leg."

"oh that! It's from the fire."

Ok now I was confused. Hikaru decided to speak.

"these 2 decided to come to our house at 4 in the morning and slip into our beds. After we freaked out the girls went to go make muffins. They started a food fight and forgot about the food. It caught our poor kitchen on fire and Hinaki's leg caught on fire too. We put the fire out and came to get you."

"oh that explains it."

We all looked up to see that we were at the mall. Ookami and I sighed. We knew what was coming.

"YAHOO COMMONERS MALL!" all three of the goof balls yelled.


	6. Christmas shopping and energy drinks

**Chapter 6: Christmas shopping and energy drink mishap**

**I DON'T OWN OURAN!! But I do own Ookami and Hinaki.**

**Hinaki's pov~**

YAY YAY YAY! We are at the mall! FINALLY!!! Haruhi sighed. Does she not like the mall! Oh my poor deprived friend! Only one thought came to my head…"TOYS!!!!"

"If you go to the toys I'm not going with you" said Ookami.

"But Ookami!!!"

"I said no!"

I pouted as the twins laughed. Wait the twins!

"hhhhiiiikkkaaarrrruuu kkkkaaaoooorrrruuu!"

"What?"

"Will you go to the toys with me!?"

Their faces brightened and turned into puppy dog eyes and turned to Ookami.

"Can we go can we go!?" Haruhi and Ookami sighed.

"Only if you leave me and Haruhi alone."

All 3 of us saluted with a "HAI" and took off. We stood in front of the toy store and all its glory. I bowed down to it.

"What are" "you doing"?

"Duh bowing of course! The toy store is awesome and powerful show some respect!"

Their mouths formed an 'o' shape and bowed down with me. I ran to the pirate stuff. I grabbed a sword and an eye patch. I turned around and whacked Hikaru in the head.

"OW WHAT THE HECK!" I started laughing and tossed them a couple of swords.

"AN guard!" that started out sword fight.

"Hey two against one isn't fair!"

"Who said we were fair?" I stuck my tongue out at them and ran to the plushies. The twins just started to fight each other until they heard.

"AAHHH AHHH PLUSHIE AVALANCHE!!!!!" yup you probably know that I kind of well knocked over the plushie bin and got trapped. The twins were laughing hysterically. Ookami and Haruhi came in and by that time I was completely buried except for my hand which was twitching.

"Guys get her out. We need to go Christmas shopping." said Ookami

Kaoru reached down and grabbed the now unmoving hand and dragged her out. She was completely limp and her bangs were covering her face so you couldn't see her expression.

"Um is she ok?" asked Haruhi

Ookami ignored this and said the only thing that could help her now. She would hate it but you can't have a limp sister pick out presents. Ookami took a big breath and…

"Marshmallow bunnies from outer space"

I shot up and started singing

"Marshmallow bunnies from outer space, outer space, outer space. Marshmallow bunnies from outer space they eat your brains. They come into your house while you are fast asleep they come in through your chimney ~"

**No ones pov~**

Ookami covered her ears as she knew this was gonna happen. She grabbed a random plushy and stuffed it in Hinaki's mouth. Hinaki just stared at her twin. Hinaki took the plushy out of her mouth and threw it in a random direction.

"I see someone doesn't like marshmallow bunnies"

"From outer space" Hikaru and Kaoru added.

"True so very true" said Hinaki. Haruhi was very confused by now.

"What was with the random singing?"

Ookami just turned to her and said "don't ask." Hinaki was on the ground and picked up one plushy. A peach colored mouse. Her eyes brightened and showed her twin the plush.

"Look look Ookami the perfect gift for Momoko!"

Ookami looked at the plush and for once Hinaki was right. Kaoru didn't have a clue who Momoko was.

"Eh Hinaki. Who is Momoko?"

Hinaki looked at Kaoru with her head cocked to the side.

"Oh! You don't know her. Well Momoko is our adopted sister. She really is our cousin but she was adopted to us when she was born. She lives in America with our two brothers Yuri and Kenji"

The twins looked shocked and replied in unison

"EEHH YOU'RE FROM AMERICA!!!" Hinaki started laughing and Ookami rolled her eyes.

"Yea we are half Japanese half American. Dad was American. We took our moms last name when we moved here." The twins nodded in understanding.

"Well we better split into teams for Christmas shopping, but I'm going home. I don't want to be responsible for you three jokers. Sorry Ookami." Said Haruhi.

Ookami sighed. She was left to pair with one of the crazy people.

"aww Haruhi don't go!" Hinaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru said. But by that time Haruhi was already gone. As soon as she left Hinaki grabbed Kaoru's arm and said.

"I call Kaoru! Ookami you go with Hikaru!"

The rest just shrugged. They didn't care anymore. Ookami headed of to the Japanese gift store for her brothers while Hikaru tailed along. Hinaki dragged Kaoru to the book store for some manga.

"Hinaki don't you have enough manga? I'm still taking trips to my locker to take all that home."

Hinaki laughed and shook her head.

"You can always use more manga. But this isn't for me. I got Yuri hooked on manga

since we were 13. He loves Gravitation."

Hinaki realized that the manga she wanted was on top. She was only 5 feet tall. She whined in frustration. Kaoru saw this and grabbed the manga for her. She looked at it and back to Kaoru.

"Arigato Kaoru!!!"

They paid and left. They passed an arcade and Hinaki stopped. The flashing lights got her. Kaoru had never seen one before.

"Hinaki what is that?"

Hinaki gasped and ran in front of him shaking his shoulders.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN TO AN ARCADE!!!???"

Hinaki didn't wait for an answer as she dragged him in.

**Kaoru's pov~**

What is so great about an arcade? When I got inside I knew. This place had millions of video games! Hinaki flashed me a smile as she went to an air hockey machine. She got a few quarters out of a pocket. She placed them in and told me to come over. I did and we started playing. I hit the puck too hard and it flew and hit a guy in the head. He fell over and didn't move. Hinaki just inched away. She found a karaoke machine.

"Kaoru! Karaoke! Can I play!?"

I nodded. Why did she ask permission? She flipped through the songs and made a choice. She walked on the stage and waited for the song to come on.

**"Hot"**

**Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby**

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud 'she looked at me when she sang this. I blushed'****

Now you're in, and you can't get out 'by now people gathered around.'****

_**[Chorus]**_**  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby **'she closed her eyes and moved her hips to the music.'**  
You're so good to me baby, baby**

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

_**[Chorus]**_**  
**

**You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby**

'she slowly opened her eyes and put a hand on her heart.'**  
Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah**

_**[Chorus X2]**_**  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
you make me wanna scream  
you're so fabulous  
you're so good to me baby, baby**

**  
You're so good. **

Everyone started clapping and Hinaki looked up in surprise. I guess she didn't notice them. She jumped of the stage and walked over to me. I could tell my face was still bright red. As we left I heard whistles coming from other people towards me. Was that song about me? I looked over at her and she had a huge smile on and was walking like zim ( invader zim! People~!) But had her arms out like an airplane. She turned around and was walking backwards.

"Kaoru- Kaoru what would Hikaru like for Christmas?"

"Honestly I don't know. He changes his mind so much."

She put on a thoughtful face

"Do you guys have a play station 2?"

"Yea, why, are you going to get him a game because we have almost every game?"

"Yes and I guarantee you don't have this one." She pulled out a game from behind her back. Burnout 3. Actually she is right, we don't have it.

"That would be a great gift Hinaki!" she nodded with a big smile. I frowned there was something I didn't understand.

"Um Hinaki I know this is random but, how do you know I'm Kaoru and not Hikaru?"

She smiled slightly and her eyes turned serious

"I knew you were gonna ask that. Well many many things. 1 your personalities … you are Kind, sweet, and caring while Hikaru is hotheaded, stubborn, and protective." I nodded she was right but how did she figure that out. She held up two fingers.

"Second! Your eyes are more open taking in all of your surroundings with open arms. Hikaru's are more closed almost looking for the slightest thing wrong." Ok how does she figure this out in a few days?

"Third! You always stand on Hikaru's right even if you play that game you are always on his right." my mouth dropped open slightly. This is stuff even I didn't know.

"Fourth!!! Your eyes are slightly more gold. Not a lot but slightly." No one has ever come up with this many reasons. These are minor details that took 15 years for someone to find out.

"And last but not least FITH!! Not to be mean but Hikaru is exactly half a centimeter taller that you." I fell over anime style. HOW THE HECK CAN SOMEONE TELL THAT MY TWIN IS TALLER THAN ME!!!! **(It is true Hikaru is slightly taller) **

She started laughing.

"I knew you guys weren't Identical. You guys are fraternal."

I got up and we started walking again. What do I do this is the most anyone has found out about us. I should make it up to her. After getting everyone's gift except mine of course, we were walking around bored.

Hinaki saw a picture booth and dragged me in. she put in the money and we posed. I sat still with a grin on my face and Hinaki latched her arms around my neck from the back or right shoulder. She was laughing with her eyes closed. For the next picture I put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned in. my other hand was in a peace sign. For the last pic I didn't know what to do but Hinaki had a mischievous smirk on. Just as the camera went off she kissed my cheek. My face was red and I was frozen. We got out of the booth and picked up the pics. My face still burned at the last one. Hinaki just laughed and split the pics in two. She then walked off and I followed.

I turned to say something to Hinaki but she wasn't there. I looked around and found her at a jewelry store. She was glued to the case and her eyes were sparkling. I saw what she was looking at. It was a silver hollowed out heart necklace with a small tear drop Safire hanging on the inside. There was a thin silver chain too. It donned on me. That would be the perfect gift for Hinaki. I saw her smile drop when she saw the price. I would drop too.

9 million yen for one necklace! I looked at the description more clearly for an explanation and I found it. It wasn't a safire it was a blue diamond and the silver was real. Man Hinaki has expensive taste. I looked over and saw Ookami and Hikaru came by and came in. Ookami froze I think she knew what I was doing. She looked at the price and gave me a look like I was crazy. Then again I may be. HOW THE HECK DOES HINAKI NOT KNOW WE ARE HERE!!! I tapped on her shoulder and she jumped. Hikaru chuckled slightly. We all walked out of the store. I needed an excuse.

"Um guys I left um one of my bags in the store. You go on to the food court ok."

They nodded but Ookami stopped.

"I forgot something too."

**Ookami's pov~**

We went back in and I cornered him.

"What are you thinking spending that much on her!?" He started stuttering.

"W-w-well no one has ever been able to give us a real reason for the differences between us. Haruhi has but not many reasons. I feel like I owe her something."

I sighed and shook my head. He was shocked when I started chuckling.

"There really is another reason isn't there. You like her."

He froze. 'Did I like her? I know I think of her as a friend but is there something more?' was flashed across his face.

"I-I don't know. Maybe I do. I just can't tell."

I knew it. 5 points for Ookami. Well it's not my money I guess I should let him buy it. "Fine you can get it for her just don't come to me when she thanks you a million times." He let out a breath I don't think her knew he was holding. He went up to the cashier and he started laughing.

"You can't be serious! No one has enough money to buy that!" Kaoru chuckled and took out the money. The guy froze. I wanted to bust out laughing.

"How-how did you get all that money and why would you spend all that!?"

I started to laugh a bit and answered for Kaoru.

"this is Kaoru Hitachiin you know the fashion designer's kid and the reason he is spending all that is because he's in love~!" 'WHAT THE HECK I JUST SANG THAT!!!HINAKI MOMENT!!' the clerk nodded in understanding. Kaoru turned to me and said.

"HEY DON'T GO TELLING EVERYBODY!!!" I shrugged. We left to go to the food court. I went to see Hinaki and Kaoru went to Hikaru. Hikaru was confused I'm guessing he hasn't had much mall food before. He kept poking his food.

**Hikaru's pov~**

Ok how do you eat this crud!? I sighed. Kaoru sat down next to me with the exact same food as me. He was eating it fine. 'how the crud do you eat this!!?" he laughed. I noticed that on the top of the bag he had was a jewelry box. I picked it up and Kaoru reached for it. I moved it out of his way numerous times.

"Hikaru give it back!" he whispered/yelled.

"Not until you tell me what's in it~" his face was bright red. He gave up.

"Fine! It's Hinaki's Christmas present!" he hissed. I opened it up and saw a really beautiful necklace. It was snatched out of my hands almost as soon as I opened it.

"Wow Kaoru nice gift. Fits her. So that's why you went back in!" his blush didn't go away.

"Well what did you get Ookami?" I picked up a small black box with a purple ribbon and handed it to him.

**(Flashback)**

We picked up everyone's gift already and were going to meet our doubles.

We passed a store called Hot Topic and Ookami immediately stooped. She grabbed my hood and pulled me back. I jerked and fell to the floor. She didn't say a word as she dragged me in.

I looked around and all I saw was BLACK BLACK BLACK!! Well might as well get a gift for Hinaki. I saw a green square plush with stubby arms and legs. It had two antennas for ears. It had one big left eye wide open and the other eye was an x. it had a long line for a mouth with a tongue sticking out. One word perfect.

I laughed and Ookami turned to me with a face that said 'are you crazy what the heck'. I showed her the gift and she smiled and nodded. She turned back to the thing she was looking at. I paid for the well thing and went to Ookami. I saw what she was looking at. A pair of two purple crystal earrings with a black rose and thorns wrapping it. It was about 1 ½ inches long and the price was well um expensive. She saw the price and her eyes narrowed. She dropped it immediately and dragged me out. Maybe that would be a good gift foe Ookami. I hid Hinaki's gift in another bag and stopped.

"Sorry Ookami I have to go back in. I left Hinaki's gift by accident." She grumbled something and let me go. I went back in and bought the earrings. The clerk looked stunned because it was expensive. I spent like 10 min. telling him I didn't steal the money. I got out and Ookami just stared at me.

We walked and found Kaoru and Hinaki. When Ookami was talking with Kaoru I was stuck with Hinaki. We got food but there was a coffee vender and Hinaki froze. She was staring at an energy drink but she was out of money. She fell to the floor and cried "NO WHY WHY MUST I BE OUT OF MONEY! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE HINAKI SO!!??" I sweat dropped. Just to get her to shut up I got her the energy drink. I handed it to her and she had little sparkles around her. She gasped and grabbed it. "THANK YOU THANK YOU HIKARU. YOU ARE MY _BEST FRIEND!_" **( Italics are English okay!) **I nodded and she drank it and went to Ookami.

**(end of flashback)**

Kaoru froze. What, what did I do? He spoke slowly and clearly.

"Wait you gave Hinaki an energy drink." "Yea" I thought about it and we replied at the same time

"Crap!"

**Ookami's pov~**

WHAT THE CRAP DID HIKARU DO!? Hinaki is sitting here twitching. I looked in her hand and behold an energy drink. I snatched it from her and it was empty. Not good. She jumped up and started laughing hysterically. She ran out of the food court before I could catch her.

"HIKARU!!!!!!!" he coward and turned to me.

"Yea."

"DID YOU GIVE HINAKI AN ENERGY DRINK!!!???"

"Maybe." URG!!!!! THAT BAKA!!! I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar. Kaoru tried to get away but I stepped on his jacket.

"You two are gonna catch my twin before she destroys the mall!! Do I make myself clear?" the two nodded and I walked out of the food court to the book store.

**No ones pov~**

The twins raced off to follow Hinaki. All they had to do was follow the destroyed stuff. They found Hinaki standing next to a mall cop. She was asking him questions.

"Do you have a taser?"

"no."

"well I do!" and well she taserd the cop. He called for back up and the twins raced after her again.

"HINAKI SLOW DOWN!!!"

"NEVA!! THE HYPER SQUIRRL NEVER EATS POTATOS!!!" ok that didn't make sense at all. One cop saw her and tackled her. She didn't expect it so it worked.

"RAPE! RAPE! SEXUAL HARRASMENT!" two passerbies's heard this and got the cop off of her.

"YES FREEDOM!! WOOHOO!" the twins groaned and ran after her again. They chased her back to the food court. By then like 100 mall cops were following chasing her. She jumped and latched onto a chandler she was swinging like a monkey.

"KAT IM A KITTY KAT AND I MEOW MEOW MEOW AND I MEOW MEOW MEOW!"

She started throwing random objects at the cops. She knocked a couple out. Kaoru had to think fast. He looked at his twin and nodded. The only way to get her down was to make her fall asleep. Hikaru got the karaoke machine out and they took a deep breath.

**Bokura no love style**

HIKARU  
kimi no miteru me no mae hoka no ko to no oshaberi Oh No, No, No  
waza to misetsukeru no wa shite hoshikute yakimochi Oh Yes, Yes, Yes

_chatting with some girl while you're watching Oh No, No, No__  
__I'm showing off to make you jealous Oh Yes, Yes, Yes_

My darling Please ai ni wa My darling Please sukoshi no  
shougai aru to motto moeagaru mono  
_  
__my darling, please – love is more exciting__  
__if there are some obstacles in its way_

TOGETHER  
sore ga bokura no love style ai no katachi sa love style  
I need you, I want you, Forever  
kore ga futari no love sytle doko made datte love style  
you are mine, I'm yours, forever Only you, love you

that's our love style, our way of loving  
_I need you, I want you forever__  
__this is our love style, thoroughly our love style__  
__you are mine, I'm yours forever only you, love you_

KAORU  
sukoshi yarisugita ka na? maji de okoraseta ka na? Oh No, No, No  
dakishimete ageru kara nakanaori wo shiyou yo Oh Yes, Yes, Yes  
_  
__maybe I overdid it a little… did I really make you angry? Oh No, No, No__  
__I'll give you a hug, let's make up Oh Yes, Yes, Yes_

My darling Please kizuna wa My darling Please fuan wo  
norikoete koso tsuyoku fukaku naru mono  
_  
__my darling, please – our bond__  
__becomes stronger and deeper if we overcome our insecurities_

TOGETHER  
sore ga bokura no love style tsukisusumu no sa love style  
I need you, I want you, Forever  
kore ga futari no love style itsumade datte love style  
you are mine, I'm yours, forever Only you, love you

_that's our love style, that's how we go ahead__  
__I need you, I want you forever__  
__this is our love style forever and ever our love style__  
__you are mine, I'm yours forever only you, love you_

_Hinaki started getting dizzy and fell. Kaoru ran forward and caught her. They ran out as fast as possible. They ran all the way to the girls' house and locked the door. Ookami was just sitting there reading a book near the Christmas tree. She looked up and said_

_"Wow you actually got her. I'm surprised." The twin sweat dropped and Kaoru put Hinaki on the couch. She started waking up and now they have a new name for her 'low blood pressure chibi demon' they didn't move. Hinaki woke up and looked at the boys. She yawned and whispered something to Ookami. Ookami nodded reluctantly. The boys were confused. Hinaki turned to them._

_"what are you guys doing for Christmas eve?"_

_"nothing why"_

_"do you and the host club wanna come over for a sleep over so we can exchange gifts?"_

_The twins smiled with Hinaki and nodded._

_They all said "well its settled tomorrow we have a Christmas party!!!"_


	7. christmas part 1

**CHRISTMAS PART 1**

**I don't own ouran yadda yadda yadda. Yea anyways I got some major Hinaki/Kaoru moments and I will try to get some major Ookami/Hikaru moments in part 2. sorry about Kaoru's long pov. I was on a roll. Woohoo! I'm rolling!**

**Ookami's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We didn't have school today since it was Christmas Eve but Baka king made us open club. Today's theme was well nothing. The guys were wearing their uniforms as I was wearing a black jacket over a long sleeve dark purple shirt. I had black baggy jeans with purple snowflakes on the pockets. I had also taken some of my brothers black boots. Hinaki chose clothing more fit for summer. She had on a white tee shirt with a blue snowflake on it and a blue pleated skirt. She had on white furry boots so it didn't even look like shoes. The only thing remotely close to winter clothes was a long blue scarf on her neck. SERIOUSLY there were like 50 girls for the club. HOW THE HECKSKEE!!!! As soon as the doors opened all the girls came in. we got like 15 customers of the bat for advice. Like what to get the person they like or the famous how do I tell them I love them? I had to laugh cause Hinaki has this problem. You can't give advice you won't take yourself. But I has a plan. You guys know about the sleep over right? Well we will play truth or dare. You get it because I won't spill anymore. We got bored and had no customers. THANK LORD!!! So we went over to the twins. I've seen the brotherly love act before but Hinaki hasn't. It started with the twins fixing a Christmas tree with Hinaki's help. Kaoru 'accidentally' dropped an ornament and slightly cut his finger. Those fake tears work well.

"OUCH!!"

"KAORU!!!!" "Are you ok dear brother?" he tilted Kaoru's head up and held his hand.

"I think so Hikaru."

"I'm sorry Kaoru I fail as your older brother."

"Don't say such things Hikaru!"

Man they were so close I thought they were going to kiss. Girls fainted except one. The twins got closer and closer and………

"WHAT THE **************!!!!"

The boys turned in the direction of Hinaki. Mori covered Hunny's ears. Tamaki went on a rant about his daughter's language. But that didn't stop Hinaki. The twins were frozen.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO H*** NO F**** H*** NO! GAY GAY GAY! HOMO TWINCEST! MY EYEZ THEYZ BURNZ!!!!!"

She fell to the floor and covered her eyes and murmuring

"Gay,gay,gay,gay,gay,gay,gay."

. I can swear I was dying of laughter. All the other girls unfainted and hid behind the couch. Hikaru was on the floor laughing with me but Kaoru was sweating and waving his hands in front of his face frantically.

"Hinaki calm down! Listen for a minute! Stop it! It's an act!"

Hinaki wouldn't listen. "Sucks for you Kaoru better come join us."

He sighed. He then got a mischievous smirk and went back over to Hinaki. Ok now I'm kinda freaked out. He knelt down to ear level along with Hikaru for her and whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Ooh Hinaki how bout we show you that we are not gay~"

She froze with a bright blush on her face and the twins moved closer. They were playing I know but still. Freaky. Hinaki took a big breath in and.

"SEXUAL HARRASMENT, SEXUAL HARASMENT!!!!!"

Hikaru and Kaoru fell away laughing but um maybe I forgot to mention that our family was here for the holidays. -_-'my bad. Just as I expected the door burst open to reveal 2 guys. One was 19 with pale skin and had pink rebellious army hair cut. He had crystal blue eyes and a metro station black shirt under a black skull jacket. He had on purple skinny jeans and black sneakers. The other boy was 13 with tan skin and long black straight hair that goes passed his back. He had bright green eyes. He had a red shirt over a white under shirt. He had dark blue baggy jeans and blue and white sneakers. The older one was furious and the 13 year old looked confused. My breath hitched as I remembered them. The 19 year old grabbed the twins by the collar and threw them away from Hinaki. He yelled in a well um not a deep guy voice but um you guys get it.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU HOOLAGINS!!!!!!!!"

**Hinaki's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

FREAKING GAY HOMO TWINCEST!!!!! Teehee ok I'm over it. I turned around. Hey how did the twins end up over there? What did I miss? I looked up to see a messy pink haired guy yelling at the twins. Wait pink?!

"BIG BROTHER YURI-SAN!!!!!!"

"HINAKI-CHAN!!!"

I jumped into his open arms and her twirled me around. Yea I'm 5 feet tall and he is like 6'4" so kinda easy. Hikaru and Kaoru looked utterly confused. HAH SERVES YOU RIGHT. YOU JUST GOT BEAT UP BY MY GAY BROTHER! Yea he is gay. I know I know I was freaking out over the twins but that's different. After Yuri put me down I saw Kenji. He is my younger brother who looks adopted compared to us but he's not! ~

Me and Ookami ran over to Kenji and pulled on his cheeks. We said in unison.

"Awwwww its little Kenji" he flustered and smacked our hands away. Tamaki ran over and looked between us four. He wrapped us all in a group hug.

"A FAMILY REUNION HOW ADORIBLE. MOTHER LOOK FAMILY OF OUR LITTLE BI-POLAR TWINS!!"

Kyouya looked up from his book barely and his glasses flashed. Still freaky.

"If you come in this club then you must request a host."

OH COME ON!! IT'S ALL ABOUT BUISNESS ISNT IT!! Yuri was looking around and he shook his head.

"Aww none of these guys will do. So I guess I will request Naki and Kami."

Kenji looked up

"I want to see one-sans' act." Tamaki and the twins brightened up.

"Come to think of it not one of us has seen your act yet." Ookami was about to say no but I cut her off.

"Of course! You can all watch!"

**Seriously super cool moment here. Teehee I had music going on in my head.**

The lights cut off and a spot light hit me and Ookami. We were leaning against two pillars facing opposite ways. Our heads were down and are arms were crossed. One foot was on the pillar and the other was keeping us up. I started

"2 girls of a rose purple and blue."

"The bi-polar twins."

We turned to the host club and did a gentlemen's bow. When are arms came up we were holding out a rose to Hikaru and Kaoru. Mine was blue and Ookami's was purple. We jerked our heads up and finished simultaneously.

"Hinaki and Ookami Hitomi. Welcome you,"

We got many claps. Tamaki and Yuri along with the twins broke into tears.

"GREAT JUST PERFECT!!! SO CUTE!"

**OK might not be cool to you guys but you might not see it like I do.**

I was encircled in a giant hug by Tamaki. All thoughts were lost and I tensed. I reached in my pocket for my taser but it was gone. I saw Hikaru with it and he was smirking. Ok top thing on my to do list. Kill Hikaru. Tamaki was now rubbing against my head and ranting. My fingers started twitching. I felt something in my hand and sure enough it was a plastic fork. I looked up and it was Kaoru. He winked and moved away. I got a Cheshire cat grin on and people were staring. I tightened my grip on the fork and jabbed Tamaki in the side.

"OOOOWWWWW WHY DOES MY DAUGHTER HATE ME!!!???"

He was running around like crazy and I was running after him with my new weapon.

"I STABZ YOU WITH A FORK!!! STABITY, STABITY, STABITY!!!"

I jumped on him and he covered is head. I started stabbing him everywhere. I was frustrated.

"URG-EDED WHY ARENT YOU DEAD YET!!?? CURSE YOU PLASTIC EATING UTENSILS!!!!"

**Kaoru's pov~~~~~~**

WHAT THE CRUD!!!?? How the heck can someone do that with a plastic fork?! Yuri, Kenji, and Hikaru were at the other side of the room cowering. Ookami was standing beside me with an accomplished look. Mori had covered Hunny's eyes. Kyouya was twitching. Probably didn't expect that. I sighed. Looks like someone will have to stop her. I went into the kitchen and heard Tono yelling.

"KAORU DON'T LEAVE YOUR FATHER! HELP ME!!!"

Gosh! Shut up already! I opened the fridge to see tons of ice cream. Man I feel like I'm on the bomb squad. Yes the bomb squad. The only way to stop her now is with ice cream and Hinaki is super picky so if I get the wrong ice cream it could turn out bad. Ok ok ok I'll just use what I know about Hinaki to pick out her favorite Ice cream. Ok start naming Kaoru. Umm ok for sandwiches or any bread Hinaki always has to have raspberry jelly on it. When she is near a cherry tree she always eats the cherries until her tongue turns dark purple. She always eats chocolate so chocolate would be good. She eats raspberry flavored gum all the time. Uhh she wears lip gloss and by the smell of it, it is cherry and her hair smells like raspberries…. HOLD THE PHONE WHY DID I PAY ATTENTION TO ALL THAT STUFF ESPECIALLY THE LAST ONES!!?? **(HAH this really is about me. I do it all the time.) **

I shook my head. Tamaki was still screaming so I had to hurry. I got everything I needed and ran out of the kitchen. Everyone was trying to stop Hinaki well except Ookami who was in a lawn chair with popcorn. Wait where … never mind. When I came up to Hinaki she almost lunged at me. I held a bowl of black raspberry ice cream with chocolate syrup and a lot of cherries out to her.

"Hey Hinaki don't attack the person with ice cream." Man I hope I got the kind right.

"I only like my favorite … wait YOU GOT IT!!!"

She smiled like crazy and jumped off of Tamaki. She took the bowl from my hands and took a bite. She was giggling and smiling. For some reason I blushed. Tamaki got up and his mouth fell to the floor. Everyone turned to me and asked, including Hinaki's brothers.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" I sweat dropped. Ookami turned to me.

"Thanks for ruining my show. And by the way how did you know that was her favorite?"

I shrugged. "Just used what I knew about her."

I sat on the couch with some of my customers but Hinaki sat with me Indian style on the couch.

Hinaki turned her whole body to me with the spoon in her mouth and her head cocked to the side. One word for that… cute.

"Kaoru-Kaoru do you want some?"

My face heated up brighter than my hair. She was 15 so she did know what an indirect kiss is right? Maybe she is just oblivious. Grr this is embarrassing. The customers were watching me like a hawk. Hikaru was just sitting back with a smirk on his face. YOU TRAITER!!

"Uhh umm no thanks Hinaki I don't-"I was cut off by Hinaki moving closer so our faces were just inches apart. My eyes widened and blushed more if possible. I was staring into Safire blue eyes. Hinaki took the spoon out of her mouth and got some ice cream on it. She moved it so it was about 2 centimeters from my face. She didn't even have a smirk. It wasn't in a frown or smile.

"Say awe Kaoru-Kaoru."

My breath hitched and Hikaru was trying not to laugh. Yuri was giving me a death glare and Ookami was smirking. In my book and indirect kiss is about the same as a kiss. The customers looked ready to faint. Her free hand reached up and lightly took hold of my chin. This made me gasp. Hinaki took that moment to put the spoon in my mouth. She turned the spoon up and took it out of my mouth so the ice cream wouldn't be on it. I was frozen. I swallowed and my heart was beating like crazy.

"So was it good?" Hinaki didn't move back so we were still close. I was intoxicated by the smell and taste of cherries and raspberries. The taste from the ice cream and the smell from Hinaki.

"Y-yea H-Hinaki it was."

The customers fainted. Yuri, Kenji, and Tamaki had fire in their eyes and looked ready to kill.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE SHARING YOUR ICECREAM WITH THAT HALF A CLONE. IT'S NOT RIGHT MY SISTER/DAUGHTER IS TAINTED. MOTHER!! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS! MORI, HUNNY? ANYBODY!!!???"

Hinaki glared and turned her taser on and taped it so it stayed on. She threw it to were Yuri, Kenjii, and Tamaki were. It tased the crap out of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Hinaki managed to talk over their screams of pain in an angry and serious voice.

"Don't you dare EVER call Kaoru a half a clone. He is his own person not a half. That is basically calling me and him only half people. It's an insult! A disgrace only agnologing people based on looks. Ever tried looking on the inside!"

Kyouya smirked and wrote something in his book. Hinaki smiled and went back to eating her ice cream. My face was starting to fade but then Ookami and Hikaru said in unison.

"So Hinaki did you like sharing and indirect kiss with Kaoru?~"

My face heated up and she froze. Her eyes widened and her face was bright red.

"Ehh umm Ookami do you want some ice cream too hee hee?" she was trying to change the subject I could tell. Ookami had a look of disgust on.

"No way! You know that I and everyone else you got to try that crud hate it."

"I actually like it though. It's sweet and unusual but I think it's my new favorite."

Crap! She will so use this against me! Hikaru turned to me.

"Right. ~ You just like it because it was an indirect kiss."

I sent him a look that clearly said 'shut it!'

I went to look back at Hinaki but she was gone. I looked back to Hikaru but he was trying to figure out where Ookami went. Out of no where a giant stage appeared and the lights went off. This earned gasps from the customers. A spotlight came on to reveal what looked like a band. It was Yuri, Kenji, Ookami, and Hinaki.

**Hikaru's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

WHERE THE HECK DOES THAT STAGE COME FROM!!?? Music started to play and everyone was all ears. Kenjii had a drum set and Yuri had a synthesizer. Ookami of coarse had a guitar. What surprised me though is that Ookami also had a microphone like Hinaki.

**I don't own this song!**

School's out, Christmas break.  
Home for the holidays, meatloaf and fruit cake.  
Off to Grandma's, It's so boring.  
Screaming kids, and Grandpa snoring!  
My aunt Margret's lost her mind!  
Trippin on a train set, have another box of wine!!!  
It's gonna be a Merry, Merry, Merry freakin' Christmas!  
I must be on Santa Claus's hit List!  
The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss.  
Shoot, me now, I'm sick of all my relatives! (relatives, relatives)  
Have a merry, Merry, Merry freakin' Christmas!

Uncle Richard, He's a weirdo  
Passing out pictures of himself in a speedo!  
My cousin, Ashley, her singing really sucks!  
Blames it on her drummer and her acid reflux!  
My brother's wife is really hot!  
She pulled me in the bathroom;  
I hope we don't get caught!  
It's gonna be a Merry, Merry, Merry freakin' Christmas!  
I must be on Santa Claus's hit List!!  
The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss!  
Shoot, me now! I'm sick of all my relatives! (relatives, relatives!)  
Have a Merry, Merry, Merry freakin' Christmas!

We haven't even opened our presents yet,  
Now it's time to start....  
I'll fake a smile, 'cause it's going back to Walmart....

(Sweetie, are you OK in there?) (ohhh...)

It's gonna be a Merry, Merry, freakin' Christmas!  
I must be on Santa Claus's hit List!!  
Shoot, me now! I'm sick of all my relatives! (relatives, relatives!)  
Have a Merry, Merry, Merry freakin' Christmas!  
Merry freakin' Christmas!

That was a very weird but entertaining song. Hinaki bounded off to go annoy the heck out of Kyouya and the other three siblings were talking. Ookami looked miserable I wonder why. Yuri and Kenji did too. I don't think it was about just anything.. I walked up to Ookami with Kaoru tailing.

"Ookami what's wrong." I was truly concerned now. Her eyes were glazed over with tears.

"Was a talk with your brothers that bad?" I tried joking. She shook her head "we- we just got some news." she motioned us to follow her. We went outside the building and stood behind a cherry blossom tree. Kaoru hasn't said a word but I knew he was concerned. I said in a stern voice laced with concern.

"Ookami what is it."

She bit her lip and looked down. I put my hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at me. I was stunned. Tears were pouring from her deep violet eyes down her face. She was shaking and looked at me.

"It's Momoko."

I froze. Isn't Momoko her 3 year old cousin? Kaoru stepped up this time.

"What happened to Momoko?"

He sounded scared to ask that. I was thinking of all the possibilities. I was avoiding one though. Ookami started shaking and cried silently. She spoke barely above a whisper.

"S-she was in a car wreck. The-the car was totaled. She's in critical condition!"

Her voice was cracking and she flung her self at me. Her tears were soaking my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her and put my lips to the top of her head. A few tears rolled down my face because I hated seeing her like this. I didn't know Momoko so I couldn't cry for her. I whispered into her hair.

"I'm so sorry Ookami. It will be ok."

Kaoru just stood there unsure of what to do. He looked like he was still processing this. I was too though. A three year old. Stuck in a deadly car crash. In critical condition. Could die any moment while her family is in Japan, thousands of miles away. Who could be so heartless? I never met Momoko but that doesn't matter. I barely heard a muffled

"Don't tell Hinaki. Not yet not on Christmas Eve. I want to make this special for her."

She was still thinking of her sister in a time like this. I was interrupted in my thoughts by a rustle of leaves and the sound of someone hitting the ground.

**Kaoru's pov~~~~~**

While Hikaru was comforting Ookami I was trying to figure this out. I could tell I had the same thoughts as Hikaru. I heard Ookami say not to tell Hinaki. Does that mean she doesn't know? I heard a rustle of leaves and someone fall on the other side of the tree. The person fell right in front of us.

Hinaki.

Her eyes were wide with terror and she had tears down her face. Her mouth was slightly open and turned in a disbelieving frown. She was chocked up and her voice was cracking.

"no." she whispered.

"Hinaki…" I tried moving towards her but she crawled backwards away from me. She was shaking her head back and forth.

"no no NO GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

She shot up and blindly ran down the street stumbling many times. A trail of tears flew behind her and one landed on my cheek. Ookami looked up and tried to go after her. Hikaru held her back and said.

"You are in no condition to see her. It will only make it harder for her."

"But I made a promise to mom and dad that I would protect her."

I couldn't take it anymore. I took off full speed after her. I ran down the street but it was starting to snow harder. I asked everyone but they had no clue where she went.

'Hinaki where are you?'

I got a hint. I slipped on the ice and came face to face with blood. Not a lot but it looked like someone fell here before. I knew who it was. I ran and ran until I got to a hill. In the middle was a bramble bush. It looked like someone slipped in it because there was imprint of someone sliding. I ignored the piece of blue cloth stuck in the branches. It's been about an hour now and Hinaki doesn't have a coat. I went to the bottom of the hill where it looked like she slipped again. There was a deep lake at the end.

'Please no.' there were no breaks in the ice so she didn't fall in. I heard a small noise and I looked over. It was Hinaki she was fallen back on the ground right near the lake. Her eyes still had the fearful glazed over look. She was shivering clearly. She jerked her head in my direction and her eyes filled with sorrow and anger. Tears flowed more as she backed up even more. She didn't notice the frozen lake as her hand rested on it.

"Hinaki don't move anymore!"

"I told you to leave me alone! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

''

When Hinaki was talking she went backwards. The ice finally gave in. It was like the whole scene was in slow motion. As soon as the crack was heard I lunged forward throwing my jacket back. Hinaki's yelp of surprise and fear sounded before she was engulfed by the freezing water. My arm shot in the water and the ice stung like a thousand needles. I grabbed a hold of Hinaki's collar of her shirt.

I couldn't put pressure on the ice or I would fall in too. When Hinaki fell in she breathed in deep so she couldn't hold her breath at all. I could feel her stop fighting to try to get above water. I moved my arms from the collar of her shirt to under her arms and dragged her out. I pulled her close to me. She was just as cold as the ice. She was white as a sheet with blue lips. Her black hair clung to her body. She closed her eyes and her breathing was ragged. I picked her freezing form up and put her on my back. I gave her my jacket for as much warmth as possible. I was cold too but didn't feel it. I was just glad that Hinaki was ok.

"Hinaki don't scare me like that again ok?"

I felt her put her head in the crook of my neck so her mouth was next to my ear. Ice cold tears hit my neck.

"You came; you came when I told you to leave. Why, why did you do that? You could have fallen in the ice and where would you be now you baka."

I chuckled a bit. I now knew the answer but I can't tell her. I'm too afraid.

" I just couldn't stay away."

She was silent after that.

She curled her head into the crook of my neck. Her knee was bleeding and she had many small cuts and bruises. She didn't say anything but she closed her eyes. I looked down at her with worried eyes. How close was she to Momoko? So many thoughts raced past.

"Looks like she ran in a big circle."

Sure enough she did. We were right beside the school. I rushed her inside and to the club. I knew that there would still be some customers but not a lot. Hinaki's body jerked from the temp. change. I shifted Hinaki to one arm so I could open the door. Those freakin rose petals attacked my face again. One landed on Hinaki's nose and she sneezed. Hikaru was with Ookami who looked relieved. Hikaru turned to me and mouthed

'Momoko is ok'

I let out a sigh of relieve and put Hinaki on the couch. Everyone turned to me. I guess they didn't know I came in.

"You got Hinaki! wait why is she soaked?"

I walked in the closet to get her some cloths. 'Where are they? I'm sure she left some here one day.' Sure enough I found them. It was the same outfit she came here in.** look in chap one! I don't feel like describing it again. Sorry. **

I handed it to her and she went in the changing room. I had to change my clothes too because the arms were soaked and from where Hinaki was on my back. I got out a fitting green tee shirt with 3 diagonal orange stripes starting right at the stomach. I also got out some jeans. My hair was way messier but I didn't care.

"Kaoru I'm coming out k."

I nodded and turned to her. She still didn't look herself. Her eyes were dull and her hair was a mess. Her skin was still pale and her lips were still blue.

I leaned down next to her and whispered.

"I'll be back ok. Momoko is just fine. She will be ok."

She gasped and looked up. Her eyes gained some spark back. I went into the kitchen and Hikaru and Ookami followed. Ookami stood in front of me.

"why was Hinaki soaked to the bone?"

"she fell in the lake and I got her out."

Hikaru gave me a worried glance

"Kaoru are you ok. You were out there a long time. Gosh you must be freezing!"

"I'm fine Hikaru. I wasn't the one that fell in the lake."

Hikaru nodded in understanding and Ookami stepped forward.

"Momoko is coming over for the Christmas party. She is fine. Apparently we got the late report."

"Really!? That's great."

"Kaoru I want to thank you. You spent over an hour out there."

Hikaru gave me a thumb up and I returned it with a smile. Hikaru stared at me.

"Ehh Kaoru why are you in the kitchen?" I went over to the cupboard and got out a can of soup.

"2 reasons. Hinaki and I both missed lunch and she is a human Popsicle right now."

Hikaru laughed and Ookami smiled. "You have to make her eat it though because I don't want to go though this."

"Huh?" she laughed

"You will find out soon enough."

I noticed Hikaru had his hand in Ookami's.

"Ehh is Hikaru dating Ookami now? ~"

They immediately dropped each others hands. Ookami handed me a first aid kit.

"What's this for?" She glared at me and said with so much venom

"Now she's all your problem." I sweat dropped and Hikaru patted me on the back before they left. I grabbed the soup and first aid kit but before I left I grabbed a bowl of cherries and raspberries. People were still there because club was open until we went to the party. I found Hinaki sitting there with a frustrated face on. She was poking her bleeding knee and winced every time she did. I set the things down.

"Hinaki stop it."

"But it huuuuurrrrrrtttttssssss!" yup the old Hinaki is back. I kneeled on the floor and grabbed the numbing spray. I put some on her knee and almost got kicked it the face.

"OOOWWWWW!"

"Gomen Hinaki but I have to do this." She was acting like a little child. She jerked away every time I tried to put the spray on.

"COME ON HINAKI!!!"

"No!"

"Ookami help me!" she gave me a death glare and turned away. Great just great. I turned to Hikaru and he started to come but Ookami grabbed the back of his shirt. Yuri and Tamaki came over but Kenji stayed behind with Hunny and Mori.

"Now come on Naki its no that bad." She grabbed the spray from my hand and sprayed them in the eye.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Now say it's not so bad!" Kenji sweat dropped and Haruhi did too. I sighed and just wrapped her knee without it. I handed her the soup and I ate mine too because I was still cold some. I finished and she was still staring at the soup. Great what now? Ookami took some pity on me and came over.

"Hinaki eat!" Hinaki pouted and threw a carrot from the soup at her.

"I don't like vegetables!" urg picky as ever.

"Hinaki if you don't eat the vegetables you will get sick." I tried to reason with her.

"But they taste bad!!" I had to laugh a bit. Ookami sighed and left. I thought back to earlier when Hinaki made me eat the ice cream.

"Kaoru you ok your face is all red?"

"y-yea" I got an idea. I got the spoon full of soup and held it near her lips.

"Open up Hinaki." she blushed a bit and bit her lip showing she wasn't.

I gave her the host club smile and she looked disappointed.

"What?"

"Don't give me that dang fake smile! You know you can smile around me!"

I was shocked for a moment and truly smiled.

I put one finger under her chin and tilted her head up. It was her turn to gasp and I put the spoon in her mouth. After I took the spoon out she was bright red.

"There now was the soup really that bad?"

She looked down and muttered something that went under the lines

"Dang you Kaoru. Dang you to heck."

I laughed and the host club sat around us. It was break time. HOW LONG IS CLUB TODAY!!!!???? Ookami took a seat beside Hinaki and took the spoon from my hand. She took some of the soup for herself. Hinaki went berserk.

"MOI THAT'S MINE!"

"yup still possessive even with stuff you don't like huh Hinaki?"

"AM NOT!"

"liar"

"BAKA!"

"ineligible human life form."

"huh?"

"my point exactly."

"I'm cold."

"now that was just random."

"RABDOM!? YOU TRY FALLING IN A LAKE IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!"

It went on like this for a few minutes. It was driving us all crazy. Hikaru grabbed a cherry and I grabbed a raspberry. We put them in the girls mouth to shut them up. They froze and looked cross eyed down at the fruit. Hinaki just ate hers but Ookami spit it at Hikaru. It hit him in the eye.

"WHAT THE CRAP!?"

"what?"

"YOU SPIT A FREAKIN CHERRY IN MY EYE!"

"correction I spit one AT your eye."

Everyone laughed at this. Yuri and Kenjii were bored so they went to explore Japan more. It was almost time to go.

**Hinaki's pov (sorry about the extremely long Kaoru part)~~~**

Well I'm freakin cold. I grabbed my blue ipod in hopes of making me forget the freezing ness. I flipped through random songs. I was so caught up in looking at my ipod that I didn't notice someone sit next to me. **Don't own song!**

*Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight!  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give!*

"Nice song who is it?"

I jumped and turned to see Hikaru.

"oh its just you Hikaru!" he laughed and got up.

"yea its me. Um I have something to ask you." I tilted my head to the side in question.

"hmmm?" his face redden and he looked around nervously.

"w-well I wanted to know if you think Ookami likes me."

"of course she does! I like you too Hikaru." He dropped his head and a sweat drop came down.

"not that kind of like Hinaki. you know like-like?" I thought and thought …. And thought.

"oh I get it! sorry but that's a secret!"

He looked shocked.

"w-why!?"

I tapped my nose 3 times and winked.

"Ookami is like a new rose. Closed up from the looks and many thorns. Not wanting people to get close. Believe it or not but I'm not even in all the way. But I will tell you this. You are closer than anyone has gotten besides me and our brothers."

I left him slack jawed. THAT WAS HILARIOUS.

"yo earth to whats supposed to be a brain in Hikaru's head are you there?!"

I started poking his head. He finally came through and lightly smacked my hand away.

"how the heck are you two related?"

"well we aren't I was just an alien baby sent to earth to copy humans and learn their ways. My real name is XJ6754H." I was saying it serious until I broke out into a fit of giggles.

"ok I have no clue what Kaoru sees in you." He got up and walked away leaving my to laugh myself into insanity like always. Wait , wait , wait *click* WHAT THE HECK DID THAT MEAN!!!???


	8. christmas part 2

**Christmas part 2~**

**Don't own ouran**

**Hinaki and Ookami are my characters**

**I like Kaoru so he is mine! (Not really)**

**I write after mid night because I get inspiration then, so I cant work as long. **

**I've gotten many comments on my story saying its good but my writing needs work. I agree but I just don't have the time to make them better with school and learning to play a guitar. **

**Hinaki: yay Christmas time!**

**Ookami: why are you so dang happy? -_-'**

**Hinaki: because if you read ahead you get some pretty good Ookami/Hikaru moments~ lol**

**Hikaru: what! *blushes***

**Ookami: *blushes* well did you look ahead for your most embarrassing moments on here?**

**Hinaki: I'll look now…… *mega blush***

**Kaoru: let me read it…… *mega nose bleed* *babbles like an idiot***

**Haruhi: *sigh* OtakuAssasin/Hinaki doesn't own Ouran.**

**No one's pov~**

Hinaki soon forgot what Hikaru said due to her forgetfulness. Club finally ended.

'Club was abnormally long today' thought Hinaki.

They were about to disperse. Everyone but Ookami, Hinaki, Hikaru and Kaoru had separated.

"Do you guys want to come over early? We need help setting everything up. We also need some help cooking since we just got our kitchen redone. Thanks to Hinaki." said Ookami

Hinaki crossed her arms and turned away from her twin with an "humph!" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed for a second and Hikaru replied.

"Sure we don't have anything else to do. But instead of you guys walking home why don't you ride in the limo? Your house is pretty far away."

Hinaki stopped pouting and her ears pricked. Her eyes got as wide as dinner plates and you could swear there were sparkles around her.

"A limo!! Can we please go Ookami! I've never ever been in a limo!"

Ookami glared at her twin

"And why do you think you've never been in a limo? Because you would run us off the rode or make the driver have a mental breakdown."

Hinaki put her hand on her hips and made a 'that's so obvious' face.

"That was a bus driver and it was ONE TIME! Can't you let it go!? I promise I won't do it again!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were just watching. They were very confused as you might be able to tell. There driver was waiting so they had to take action into their own hands.

"ATTACK!"

They leaped on the two girls and caught them under the arms.

"Capture complete!"

They put, well more like tossed, the girls into the limo. They got into the limo and shut the door as quick as possible. Ookami got into a sitting position and glared at the two boys.

"I WILL kill you if we don't die before we get to my house!"

The guys gulped and sat down. Ookami took the right window seat and Hikaru sat on her left. Kaoru sat next to his brother. Hinaki was still on the ground in a daze. She shot up and started running down the isle until she got to the driver. She spoke in a very fast tone.

"Hi I'm Hinaki Hitomi! What's your name!? Why are you a driver!? What's the divider for!? Do you think I can drive?! What does that button do!? Can I press it!? Why is the limo black?! Why isn't it white!? Can I sit in the passenger seat!? Can I turn on the radio!? Why don't you say anything!? You know its better to be quit than to talk too much! No one likes a chatter box! Hey what's wrong with you!?"

The poor driver was twitching and resisting the urge to throw the girl out of the car. Instead he rolled up the divider as fast as possible.

"Hey what are you- hey awwwww!"

Hinaki fell to the ground in defeat. Ookami shook he head in disapproval. Hikaru gave a nervous laugh. Kaoru sweat dropped. Hinaki glared at Hikaru

"You're laughing at me. Why are you laughing at me?"

Hikaru's eyes went wide and he moved closer to Ookami. Ookami in return gave a light blush that went unnoticed. Hinaki slugged over to the spot beside Kaoru. She sat down and fell over landing in Kaoru's lap. Kaoru blushed bright red and that did go noticed by none other than Ookami.

"Aww is Hinaki depressed?"

You could barley hear a muffled "mmhm" for Hinaki turned and nuzzled her head in Kaoru's stomach. Kaoru's breath hitched and Ookami tried not to laugh. Hikaru was just watching his twin. 'Looks like someone has entered your part of our world Kaoru.' He thought. Ookami saw Hikaru's dazed look.

"Well….. Human pillow time."

Ookami did just that and leaned on Hikaru's shoulder forcing him to put an arm around her. Hikaru looked down at the purple eyed maiden and smiled.

'I think someone has entered my world too Kaoru. Looks like we are the same.'

Ookami looked over at the flustered Kaoru and asked,

"Want some help with the leech?"

Kaoru looked up with his redden face and nodded.

"Get out your ipod. You too Hikaru."

They got out their ipods and Kaoru put one headphone in Hinaki's ear while he put the other in his. Hikaru did the same thing. They flipped through the songs and ended up on the same one. **I don't own. It's truly madly deeply by savage garden.**

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning

Kaoru stole a glance at Hinaki. He studied all her features. 'Her messy black hair, deep blue eyes that shine with the light of a hundred stars, bright smile that can make any sad face disappear. I love all of them....' this song expressed his feelings for her. Little did he know this song expressed her feelings for him too.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Hinaki didn't sing to this song. She absorbed every word of it. 'It makes me think of him. The gentle soul that no one understood. A red haired gold eyed twin who saved my life. I may not be able to say it out loud but……… I love him.' She thought. She leaned against his shoulder instead of lying in his lap.

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Hikaru tighten his grip on Ookami's shoulder unknowingly. He couldn't help but softly sing to the song. 'A young rose huh. Probably stupid for me to even try. But eventually a rose will bloom you just have to work at it. I'll be stupid even if it is just for a chance. Tsk dumb song and its truthful words.'

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

Upon feeling the grip on her shoulder tighten Ookami leaned into Hikaru and sang softly. 'I must be stupid. I can't let this happen. Falling in love …. Absurd….dumb….and I'm stuck in it. I'll admit it only in my head. I Ookami Hitomi am in love with Hikaru Hitachiin. The hot headed, stubborn, older devil twin. Dang you emotions. I'm not supposed to have them. Urg.'

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

Hinaki and Kaoru looked over at their older twins. They thought together.

'I'm happy for you Hikaru/Ookami. You are the one to take the first step. I'll help you along the best that I can. I'll follow in your foot steps. Tell me how it is ok?'

When the song ended Hikaru and Ookami blushed. They realized they were singing in perfect harmony. Hinaki giggled upon seeing this. The limo slowed to a stop outside the girls' home. Kaoru got out of the limo first and helped Hinaki out. Hikaru got out after Hinaki and extended his hand to Ookami. She stared blankly at the slightly tanned hand. Hikaru looked at her with sincerity.

"It's ok I wont bite."

Ookami gave a sigh of defeat and slipped her pale hand in his. Hikaru helped her out but didn't let go of her hand.

He stared at their intertwined hands and thought

'Huh it's funny. Our hands are a perfect fit, like they are meant to be together. Stop it Hikaru. I doubt Ookami feels the same way.'

Ookami just gazed at Hikaru's thoughtful face.

'Why won't he let go of my hand? Why is he spacing out so much?' she thought

These thought were soon forgotten as Kaoru gasped.

"This isn't a house this is a mansion!"

**Hinaki's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hahahahahahaha! That was HILARIOUS! Kaoru is slumped over with his jaw literally on the floor. I grab a camera and took a picture. I walked over to him and closed his mouth.

"Don't do that. You'll catch flies."

He glared at me and quickly regained his composure. Ookami had the same problem with Hikaru only he didn't regain his composure completely. He still had wide eyes. I stifled a giggle and Ookami rolled her eyes. I reached for the keys in my pocket and…….. Where are the keys? I started to search frantically. Ookami got and irritated mark on her forehead.

"Hinaki did you lose the keys?!"

"U-um maybe, kinda, yes"

I let my head drop in defeat. You could literally see the flames coming from Ookami.

I hid behind Kaoru and grabbed his shirt.  
"Kaoru I'm scared."

"You and I both Hinaki."

Hikaru tried to calm Ookami down but, Epic fail. She ended up grabbing him by the collar and throwing him 20 feet to a nearby bush.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE KEYS!? YOU JUST HAD THEM!"

Yea Ookami is scary. Know this my friend… never get her mad. I got an idea.

"I can go in through the window and unlock the door like that."

Ookami just nodded her head. Hmm wait the only unlocked window is 20 feet up. Wait! There is a plant vine and gate going up to it. That's not smart to be there but who cares. I jumped on Hikaru to give me a boost I heard him yelling at me but I didn't pay attention. As soon as my hands grasped the gates... I was electrocuted.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

I fell of the gates and landed in Kaoru's arms. Apparently he had come running when I fell. My hair was standing straight up and my clothes were blackened. Kaoru asked me.

"Hinaki, Hinaki are you ok!?"

I glared at him

"I was just shocked by a freakin gate! What do you think!?"

Hikaru and Ookami started laughing and leaned into each other. This threw them off and they landed in a tangle mass with Hikaru on top. They were mirror images of red faces and widened eyes. The quickly got up and looked away from each other. Now Kaoru was laughing and I smiled. I liked seeing him laugh. Ookami went over to our door may and grabbed a spare key. WHAT THE!

"WHAT THE HECK! YOU KNEW WE HAD A SPARE KEY!? WHY DID YOU LET ME GET ELECTROCUTED!?"

Ookami glared at me and said.

"Because you shouldn't have lost the key in the first place."

Hikaru, Kaoru and I all sweat dropped. When we got inside the twins were once again speechless. The house was full of garner and tinsels the color of Christmas. The decorations were perfectly set up. A giant Christmas tree stood in the living room. Many decorations were on the tree. Some that meant nothing and some that meant everything, like a small guitar ornament for Ookami and a small mic ornament for me, given to us by our mom. We let the twins explore while me and Ookami went to our rooms. We don't share a room like Hikaru and Kaoru. My room is royal blue with a darker blue rose pattern going around it. The floor is a caramel color wood. There is a king size round bed at the far wall away from the door. The bed spread is blue with a darker blue rose pattern on it. I have a few small pillows of random blue colors and one 4 and a half foot long light blue pillow. I had a few plushies here and there. A penguin, panda, gir, a bear. I had even made dolls of all the club members. They were arranged to sit on my bed. The dolls are perfect. They aren't in chibi form but the still have that cute 'cuddle me look'. I had a big walk in closet and a master bathroom. all my furniture, shelves, desk, wood for bed was white. On my desk I had a few pages of lyrics for songs I wrote. Under them was a picture album. It contained all my memories. From when I was born to where I am now. I put my ipod with the speakers, which were on a shelf. I had video games and manga on those shelves too. I had my laptop on a nightstand next to a blue lamp. Ookami's room is similar only the walls are purple with a dark purple rose. The bed is dark purple and furniture is black. The floor for her room is dark brown wood. Well enough about rooms. I went to go take a shower. After about 15 min I was out. I remembered I left my clothes and towel on my desk. 'Well no one should be in my room so its fine to get it I guess.'

I was running a hand through my wet black hair as I took a step out. I walked the 3 feet to my desk and grabbed the clothes. I turned around and saw Kaoru bright red and gawking on my bed. W- w- wait K- Kaoru!? I stood there for a few seconds frozen. I finally came to my senses and threw my picture album at him.

"AHHH! KAORU! YOU PERVET! TURN AWAY!"

I hit him in the face and ran to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face put a cherry to shame. I was panting and trying to put this all in the back of my head.

'Why was he there? Why was he gawking? Why do I care so much? Oh right I like him. DANG IT! Back on subject Hinaki! Ok ok breath. I'll try to act like nothing happened. That's going to be hard. Well la di freakin da this has been a great day.' I sighed and started to get ready.

**Kaoru's pov~~~~~~**

I came in Hinaki's room because she left us. She was in the shower. I got bored and spotted dolls. They weren't just any dolls. They were dolls made of the host club.

Apparently Hinaki made them. I had to admit, they were cute. It looked like she put more work into the one of me. I picked up the one of Tamaki and made it dance. It was quite funny. I heard the shower stop and I waited for Hinaki to come out. Fully clothed if I may add. She came out but….. um she had no clothes on. She must've not noticed me. I couldn't help but stare. I feel like a pervert now. I felt my jaw drop a bit. My eyes roamed her body. She was still beautiful if not more. Her wet black hair clung to her body and she kept her eyes closed. I felt my face burn up and I tried to look away. I tried to tell her I was here but I was speechless. She picked up her clothes and turned around and opened her eyes. Her face was blank for a minute before burning bright red. She stood there a bit longer as if shocked. She probably was. She grabbed a book and threw it at me. It hit me square in the face. She called me a pervert and told me to look away. She ran back to the bathroom as quick as she could and locked the door. I didn't move for a bit until I realized I had to breathe. I tried to block it out of my head but I failed. 'Ok Kaoru calm down. It was an accident. Urg I feel guilty but not regretful. Hinaki is right I am a pervert.'

I picked up the photo album she threw at me in hopes of blocking it out of my mind. The first pic was of her and Ookami when they were born. The next pic was when they were about 3. They were with their parents. Ookami had a calm smile but Hinaki had that huge smile. There were pics from when they went to school. Pics with their brothers and pics with friends, pics with Yuuyake and Sora too. I got to a page with pics from the host club. Hinaki bugging Kyouya and her scaring Tamaki. I found a pic of all 4 of us. It was when we first met. Hinaki was on my back and Hikaru was talking to Ookami. I smiled and turned the page. But what I found was all pics of me and Hinaki. The pics from the mall made me blush again. I heard the door open and turned in the direction. Hinaki came out with a light blush.

She changed into a tank top sleeve, low cut baby blue dress with a white sash tied into a bow around the middle. It flowed out at little below her knees. She put on some white flats with bows on them. Her hair had been brushed so it was slightly wavy. It was a Christmas party so I guess she had to look nice.

"Wow Hinaki you look great." I breathed

She blushed

"Thank you Kaoru….."

"I'm sorry!" we said at the same time. We blinked and laughed.

"Let's not mention this again ok Kaoru."

I nodded.

"Hikaru and Ookami are doing the cooking so I was gonna hang up here. Want to stay?"

I nodded again.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. She picked up her midnight blue laptop and turned it on. But what was on the screen you may ask? The background pic was of her and Ookami. There was something different though. Hinaki had blue hair slightly lighter than her eyes and Ookami had purple hair a little lighter than her eyes. I laughed like crazy and Hinaki laughed with me. We both fell back on the bed.

"We had….. An … incident with… hair color!"

She said in between laughs. Once we were done laughing she pulled up something on the computer. I looked more closely and…….

"Is that Hikaru and Ookami on camera!?"

She nodded.

"I hooked up cameras all over the house. I can see all of them on my computer and I kinda want to spy on Ookami and Hikaru."

'Wow just like an evil Kyouya.' I thought.

**Hikaru's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were in the kitchen cooking since Kaoru and Hinaki disappeared. What did those two get into? Oh well, I went back to cooking. Yea I'm not a good cook. That's what our maids are for. Ookami turned to me.

"Oh come on! Stop slacking! Mixing cake batter isn't hard!"

"How bout you try to do this instead!?"

Ookami was glazing a ham and dicing vegetables. Wait now that I think about it…. her job is harder. Ookami flicked a vegetable at me. I moved out of the way but slipped on some of the glaze for the ham and fell. I fell forward right where Ookami was and brought her to the ground. The impact on the ground made the ham fall on the floor and the cake batter fall on us. But the most surprising thing was the tingling sensation in my lips. I opened my eyes and froze. When I fell on Ookami I was above her but ………… we ended up in a kiss. I was too shocked to do anything. Ookami's eyes were wide open but she didn't move. We were both afraid to make the first move. I actually enjoyed the kiss. Her lips tasted like blackberry butter cream. I almost forgot that I shouldn't kiss her back. I wanted to so bad but I don't think she would want me to. The seconds felt like hours before I slowly moved off Ookami. My head was fogged up and I felt like I was on cloud nine. Maybe I'm overreacting but think about it. I got a kiss from the girl I liked and I didn't even have to try. When I sat back I looked at Ookami. Her face was flushed; her eyes were wide and fogged over. When I looked closer I saw that her lips were parted a bit. It took me a while to notice we were covered in cake batter. We sat in silence for what felt like hours. I finally decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry!" we said at the same time.

I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding. Ookami smiled a bit and got up. She looked around.

"Well looks like we are ordering pizza. It also looks like we need a shower."

I nodded.

"There is a shower in my room, in the hall, and in Yuri's old room that you can use. I suggest you use Yuri's because you need to change. Get Kaoru some clothes too. We don't want you to be stuck in your uniforms until tomorrow do we?"

She seemed happy for some reason. Was it the kiss? Nah never in your dreams Hikaru. I was about to say something but Ookami cut me off.

"The kiss doesn't leave this room ok Hikaru? It's our little secret now."

"Ok Ookami. I'm still sorry."

She waved me off and headed to her room. I passed Hinaki's room and saw only Kaoru was there.

"Hey Kaoru where is Hinaki?"

"Ookami dragged her off to pick out an outfit for tonight."

"Oh ok. Come with me to Yuri's room. We need to get changed for the party."

Kaoru grinned and said

"Whatever you say Casanova."

I froze and turned around slowly to face my brother.

"How do you-"he cut me off.

"Know that you kissed Ookami well Hinaki has cameras."

He started laughing and I grabbed Hinaki's laptop. I pulled up the camera for her room to see if there was anything I could use against Kaoru. I found it. I was speechless. You could here in the background.

"AHH! KAORU! YOU PERVERT! TURN AWAY!"

My eyes went wide and I couldn't believe it. Kaoru saw Hinaki naked.

When Kaoru heard Hinaki's voice on the video he lunged at me.

"Hikaru give me the damn laptop!"

I moved it away from him.

"Wait so you actually saw….. In real live…… Hinaki….."

He was cherry red and I smirked.

"Hikaru don't tell anyone! This is worse than your kiss!"

"Fine fine… so did you like it?"

He froze with embarrassment and anger flashing through his eyes.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Well I'm just asking because you were gawking at her for like 2 minutes."

He stood up quick and went to the closet to get changed. I smirked I had so won. I took a shower and came out in a pair of black jeans and a fitting, green, v neck shirt. Kaoru was lying on the bed. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a shirt the same as mine only it was burgundy. We went in the living room to see the girls. You know what Hinaki is wearing. Ookami's hair was still messy. She was in a low cut dark purple dress with a black vine design on it. There was a thick black band around the middle. It went a little below her knee. She had black pantyhose on and simple black flats. She looked like she had to be forced into that outfit because she was glaring at Hinaki so hard I was surprised it didn't burn holes through her head. Hinaki's hair was messed up from what looked like a fight. I just stared at Ookami. She was beautiful. I got a smack on the head from Kaoru. Apparently I was gawking. Ookami glared at me.

"Say anything and I will kill you!"

**Ookami's pov~**

IM IN A FREAKIN DRESS!!!! Hinaki basically attacked me with this …… thing. I had to admit that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I messed up Hinaki's hair in the fight and I had a feeling that someone would come soon. Very soon. Just as I thought that the door opened to reveal Yuri and Kenji. I sweat dropped.

"Do you guys even knock?"

They smiled and replied

"Nope!"

I sighed and sat on the couch in between Hikaru and Kaoru. Just as I predicted, as soon as Yuri saw Hinaki's hair he screamed.

"Hinaki what happened to your hair!!!!!????"

Yuri didn't wait for an answer as he got out a hair brush from, who knows where. Hinaki went wide eyed and started to back away.

"No! Back away! Leave me alone!"

She started running around the living room with Yuri chasing her. I had to admit it was quite funny. Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing in unison like crazy. Kenji just stood there until he tripped Hinaki. She took a tumbling fall and landed in front of Yuri. Kenji put her arms behind her back and she was sitting on her legs so she couldn't kick him. Yuri knelt down to her level and said.

"Gosh Hinaki why are you so stubborn? You know I can't stand to see messy hair."

As soon as he put the brush in her hair it got stuck. He tugged on it hard and Hinaki screamed. Her head is super sensitive.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!"

Kenji laughed and grabbed the brush. He threw it at her head and it got stuck in her hair.

"Look it sticks!" he laughed. He yanked the brush out and that had to realty hurt. Hinaki's eyes became glossy with tears she refused to shed as she screamed bloody murder.

"!!!!!"

Kenji recoiled and Yuri flinched. Hikaru, Kaoru and I covered our ears. Kaoru's face had a look of pure concern. Urg sometimes Kenji can be so insensitive! He still had a hold of her arms from the back. Hinaki had, had enough. She flung forward bowling Kenji into Yuri. She jumped up and round house kicked them in the side of their heads as hard as she could.

She ran over to us and launched at me, landing in my lap. She buried her head in my neck. I sighed. This happened every time those two did her hair. I pat her head reassuringly but when I drew my hand back a saw blood. No a lot but pretty much. This got me mad. I picked up Hinaki and put her into Kaoru's arms. He saw my hand and put his hand to Hinaki's head. He kept it there probably in reassurance or to stop the bleeding. Hikaru walked off to get a towel. I slowly walked up to my brothers. I glared daggers at them and said.

"You guys went too far."

They looked confused.

"Huh?"

"You both pulled the brush too hard. Hinaki's head is bleeding now. Kenji you were completely insensitive, what the heck were you trying to do!? Yuri, when she doesn't want you to do her hair then don't!"

My brothers hopped up and hugged Hinaki who was still being cradled by Kaoru for the pain. They yelled and sobbed.

"Hinaki-chan we are so sorry! Please forgive us! Don't be mad!"

Hinaki was squished into Kaoru which made her blush. She barely let out the words in a gasp.

"Cant ……. Breath."

**No one's pov~**

Hinaki forgave her brothers after they let her breath. Finally everyone showed up. They all had bags because they were going to spend the night. Tamaki yelled in joy.

"Yay a Christmas sleep over with my two new daughters!"

Ookami sweat dropped and Hinaki gave a small smile. They all sat in the living room waiting for Hinaki to pick something to do. Ookami and Hinaki were the hostess but Ookami didn't care. After a few minutes Hinaki yelled out.

"I know! Let's play truth or dare!"

Hikaru and Kaoru cheered.

"Yay commoner's game! Commoner's game!"

Kyouya just sighed and Ookami's plan was falling into motion. (**Remember from part 1)**

Mori got out a bottle and put it in the middle of the circle. Tamaki of coarse wanted to go first. 'Dumb king and his obsession with commoners' Ookami thought. Hinaki snickered because she knew what her sister thought. Tamaki spun the bottle and it landed on Mori.

"Mori-sempai truth or dare!?"

He stared with his stoic face for a moment before finally saying.

"Dare."

Hinaki cheered.

"Yay Mori is so daring!"

Tamaki thought and thought before finally Ookami whispered a dare in his ear. Tamaki brightened instantly and said.

"I dare you to not be quite!"

Hikaru and Kaoru gasped dramatically in unison and grasped each others hands.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALIPSE!"

Hinaki was giggling and hugged Mori around the neck like Hunny does.

"It's ok Mori I know you can do it." she managed to say through giggles. Kaoru got a pang of jealousy as he watched Hinaki. His eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on Hikaru's hands. 'Why am I feeling jealous? It's just Mori.' Hikaru looked at his brother. 'So he's jealous. I wouldn't expect that of him.' He whispered into his brother's ear teasingly.

"Aww is little Kaoru jealous. What if I get Hinaki to hug you too? Will you feel better then?"

Kaoru flushed and glared at his older twin. Mori heard their conversation and picked up Hinaki. He put her in Kaoru's lap and said.

"She's all yours."

Kaoru blushed and Hinaki saw it.

'I wonder how much I can get him to blush. It's really cute.'

She smirked and turned in Kaoru's lap so she could face the others, but she turned her head towards Kaoru. She grabbed Kaoru's hands and secured them around her waist. With on hand on his hands, she lightly placed her right hand on the right side of his chin and cheek. She lightly pulled his head down to her right shoulder. Hinaki moved so her lips were a centimeter away from his left ear. She spoke seductively.

"Let's get back to the game shall we Kaoru~?"

Before she moved away she slowly kissed the part right below his ear, you know the sensitive part below the earlobe? Kaoru froze but he melted into that one kiss. His face was bright red and his eyes were wide. He was stuttering trying to talk so he simply nodded. He kept his arms around Hinaki and his head on her shoulder. To be honest he liked that position and Hinaki didn't have anything against it. He thought after his red face died down some.

'What the heck got into Hinaki?! She kissed me! It wasn't on the lips but it was still a kiss!'

Everyone sat in shock including Ookami.

'Ok….. WHEN THE HECK DID HINAKI GET SO…SO BRAVE!?' she thought. Yuri and Kenji looked about ready to kill Kaoru. Mori smiled and picked up Ookami and put her in Hikaru's lap. Hikaru smirked and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and she blushed light pink.

"What the heck are you doing" she whispered.

"Not letting Kaoru have more fun than me of course."

Ookami sighed. Mori spun the bottle and it landed on Haruhi.

"Truth or dare?"

"I pick truth."

"Are you and Tamaki going out?"

Everyone stared at Haruhi as she blushed.

"y-yes" she whispered. Everyone smirked. It was obvious but she never said it.

"Omg we have to go! Sorry guys but Momoko got discharged late so we are going back to America to get her. So we have to go. Bye bye Naki and Kami!"

Said Yuri in a hurry as he rushed to get on his coat. Kenji hugged his sisters before rushing out the door after Yuri who was starting to drive away without him.

"Ok?" said Hinaki and Ookami in unison.

"Hey can we play karaoke!?" asked Hunny who was bouncing up and down.

Everyone agreed. Ookami's eyes flashed as a new plan formed.

"We can play but it is a guess karaoke. I mean that we have a number of things on paper in a hat. You draw one and read it out loud. Then you to sing a song about it and then someone guess about your feelings."

Everyone thought about it and agreed soon after. Hinaki grabbed a hat and filled it with paper.

**Kaoru's pov~~~~**

This might be interesting. After Hinaki got the hat Tamaki wanted to go first. He grabbed a paper and read out loud.

"Underwear?"

Me and Hikaru could barley contain our laughs and Hinaki didn't contain hers. We all watched him as he blushed. He went to the karaoke machine and got the song. He cleared his throat and began.

**I don't own this song!**

**I'm not wearing underwear today**

**No I'm not wearing underwear today**

**Not that you really care that I have no underwear**

**It is just something that I have to say**

**That I'm not wearing underwear today~**

We all sat in silence before we all cracked up. Even Mori and Kyouya laughed. Tono was bright red and went to his emo corner. Ookami could barely say over the laughs that we had to guess what he meant. Hinaki was the first to jump up and point at Tono.

"TAMAKI'S GOING COMANDO!!!!"

This caused Tamaki to grow even small as you could hear a small "yes". This time the laughs were more intense. After Haruhi singing 'lifestyles of the rich and famous' it was my turn. I picked up the paper and read.

"The person you like"

Hikaru brightened and said.

"Great now we can know your feeling of that girl you're always talking about!"

I blushed. I didn't want to do this. I looked over at Hinaki and she had heartbreaking sadness written all over her face. Did she not know it was her that I liked? I took a deep breath and picked the song. **Once again… I DON'T FREAKIN OWN IT!**

[Chorus]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah.

When I finished Hikaru answered the guess part with a.

"He's in love with the girl and he doesn't want or will settle for any other girl."

Ookami and Hikaru looked accomplished. But when I looked at Hinaki my heart sank. She looked heartbroken and her eyes were glossy. Did she not know the song was for her? Ookami called Hinaki's name next and she read out loud the paper.

"Kaoru."

She said it with sorrow. I almost couldn't take it. What did I do? She got out her own guitar and played that along with the song. **Ok it 4 am I'm tired but I still have to put that I DON'T OWN THIS DANG SONG!!!!**

**Teardrops On My Guitar lyrics****  
****Songwriters:**** Rose, Liz; Swift, Taylor Alison;**

**He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be **Hinaki looked at me with a small smile and tears in her eyes. ****

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without Her grip on the guitar tightened. I felt awful yet happy. Happy because it seems like she loves me. Awful because she thinks I don't love her. ****

He talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do a few tears slipped from Hinaki's eyes only to land on the guitar.****

He walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

Hinaki threw the guitar down and bolted out of the house. I stared after her. Hunny spoke up.

"Hinaki is in love with Kaoru. She thinks about him constantly but now she thinks he likes some other girl. She feels like she has unrequited love."

We all stared at Hunny before I told everyone.

"You guys open your presents ok. I'm going after Hinaki to straighten this whole thing out."

Before I ran out the door I grabbed a small light blue box with a white ribbon. I ran out the door and all I had to do was follow the footprints. I found her on a porch swing crying silently. I sat on the seat next to her. I gently grabbed her hands that were covering her face. She turned her head away as soon as I did that.

"Hinaki look at me."

She just ignored me and turned away again.

"Please Hinaki……. I-I hate seeing you like this." My voice was cracking up. My eyes were starting to glaze over. I was the more emotional of Hikaru and I. Hinaki finally turned her head in my direction. Her eyes were an ocean of sadness. I wiped some of her tears away and asked with hope in my voice.

"Hinaki do you love me?"

She stared at me and replied in a voice that could only be described as fear and sadness.

"Yes I do, but why does it matter anymore?"

I felt happiness bubble up inside of me. I removed my hands from hers and gently put them on the sides of her face.

"Because…. Because that song wasn't for just any girl. It was for you. I love you. I love you Hinaki."

Hinaki was stunned before a light blush covered her cheeks.

"Kaoru……"

I cut her off. I moved my hands to her shoulders. I brought my face a centimeter away from her ear and kissed the part below it just like she did me. I whispered in her ear.

"I want you to say it."

Hinaki's eyes closed then opened to reveal her shining eyes only shining with happiness and tears of joy. I heard her say with confidence and love.

"I love you Kaoru Hitachiin, with all my heart."

That was what I wanted to hear before I captured her lips in a kiss. It wasn't passionate but it was sweet and full of emotion. I can swear if heaven was on earth it would be right here. She moaned and her eyes drifted closed and mine followed suit. Coincidently she tasted just like she smelled, raspberries and cherries but 100 times better. Her hands hung around my neck and played with my red hair. One of my hands was around her waist and the other found its way to the back of her head. The kiss probably lasted a good 30 seconds before we had to stop to breathe.

**Hinaki's pov~~~~**

After the kiss ended we stood up from the bench. He handed me a blue and white wrapped gift. I opened it and gasped. It was that necklace I saw at the mall. My heart swelled with emotion.

"Kaoru I..."

"Don't say anything. I wanted to get this for you. You deserve a much nicer gift though.'

I shook my head.  
"Thank you Kaoru. This is the best gift I've ever gotten. I love it."

He turned me around and put the necklace on for me. The cool metal on my skin sent chills up my spine. I turned around and grabbed Kaoru's gift. He opened it and smiled. It was a cd of the songs I wrote, which most were written for him. I also got him a square locket.

"I didn't put a picture in it because it would be best if you picked one."

He smiled and said.

"I think I have just the picture."

He got out a strip of pics and they turned out to be the ones we took at the mall. He picked the one of him with his arm around my shoulder and me leaning into him. He put it in and put the locket on. I looked down at my necklace again and couldn't help it. I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His eyes widened before he wrapped one arm just above my waist and the other rested at the small of my back, as his thumb moved in circles around it. I could feel him smirk against my lips. My hands drew random patterns below his neck. I had to stand on my toes because he was a lot taller than me. We saw a flash in the corner of our eyes and broke apart. We turned and our eyes widened, it was Hikaru and Ookami…. Snickering and holding a –a camera and a video camera! My arms dropped from his neck and I grabbed a snow ball. I threw it and it hit Hikaru in the face. I yelled with a blush on my face.

"What is your problem!?"

Kaoru threw a snowball at Ookami. It hit her in the head. Her eyes glowed and she threw her sai at him. I grabbed the handle of the sai just inches away from Kaoru's face. I threw it back at her and she caught it, just as suspected. Hikaru's eyes were still crossed. It was kinda funny. Ookami started laughing and Hikaru's eyes got a mischievous look to them.

"You think that's funny" he said with a hint of laugh in his voice. He quickly picked up my sister bridal style and she laughed. Kaoru stared at them in astonishment. I looked closely and saw Ookami had new earrings. I got it in a few seconds.

"Oh my gosh! You guys confessed!"

Kaoru went wide-eyed at his older twin then smiled. Hikaru and Ookami blushed before nodding. I smiled like an idiot.

"Well lets go inside so you can tell us the story!" me and Kaoru said. Ookami and Hikaru were stuttering but we grabbed them by the arms and dragged them into the house. When we dragged them inside we saw everyone asleep in random places. My eyes softened and I picked up Hunny who was sleeping with Mori on the sofa. When I took Hunny, Mori woke up. I whispered to him.

"Follow me. I'll take you and Hunny to Yuri's old room, if that's ok."

Mori smiled and whispered thanks before taking Hunny from me. Ookami piggybacked Haruhi to her room. Hikaru grabbed Tamaki by the foot and dragged him up stairs to Kenji's room. I laughed a bit. He didn't care if he woke up or not. Me and Kaoru turned to Kyouya who was asleep on the recliner. We shivered and the air turned cold. We absolutely couldn't wake him up. I went over and picked him up by the head, while Kaoru got his legs. He carefully carried him to a spare room. We shut the door and raced to my room incase he woke up. When we got in my room, Hikaru was playing with my Host club plushies and Ookami was changing in my bathroom. I grabbed a black tank top with a blue rose on it and blue cotton shorts. Since Ookami was in my bathroom I changed in my closet like normal. When I got out, apparently Ookami got out the exact same time as me, Hikaru and Kaoru only had boxers on. It looked like they were looking for something. Hikaru turned his head up and flushed. He hid behind Kaoru because Ookami was staring at him. Kaoru saw me and said in a shy innocent voice.

"I can swear we had our pajamas here but now they are gone."

I laughed and went to my dresser. I threw their pajamas pants at them. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at them before yelling in unison.

"Why the heck did you take our pajamas!?"

Ookami was laughing and I barely could say.

"Now we are even Kaoru."

At this Ookami shot straight up and glared.

"What do you mean by 'we're even'?!"

I laughed nervously and whispered the story in her ear. Kaoru's face heated up and Hikaru patted his brother on the back. When I finished Ookami glared at Kaoru before laughing. We all sat on my bed and I smirked. I leaned forward on my fist and asked slyly.

"Now tell us how you and Hikaru got together, Ookami."

She blushed and Hikaru put an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. I got bored so I pushed Kaoru down. When he was lying down I laid on Kaoru so most of my upper body was on his bare chest. My head was turned sideways facing Ookami and my right arm was bent across Kaoru from the stomach to the chest. **(Like how Kaoru was when he woke up on the ground when Hikaru pushed him off the bed.) **I noticed that he was well toned. He didn't look it with the uniform on but he was. I noticed that he smelled like pine and ax. The smell was so intoxicating I almost fell asleep. Kaoru blushed before putting an arm around my waist to hold me in place. Score one for Hinaki!

**Ookami's pov~~~~~~~**

Sigh. With just two kisses Hinaki has grown an immense amount of confidence. I still felt a little uncomfortable that the guys didn't have any shirts on. I was wearing a black tank top with a purple rose on it and purple cotton shorts. When Hikaru held me by the waist I rested my head on his shoulders. When I did that I was over come by the intoxicating smell of cinnamon with a mix of ax. I began to feel more comfortable so I told the story.

**(flashback)**

When Kaoru went to fix things with Hinaki, we all opened presets. I noticed I didn't get one from Hikaru yet. The pizza man finally came and everyone watched the all time classic 'a miser brother Christmas'. Hikaru stood up and gestured me to follow him. He took me outside to the balcony. His face held the color of light pink on his tanned skin. He got out a black and purple present from behind his back. I opened the box and gasped. It was those insanely expensive earrings from the mall. Before I could say anything, Hikaru said.

"I can't keep this inside forever. Right now Kaoru is taking the first step. It's my turn now. Ookami I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope. I'll be you love. Be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply."

Tears pricked at my eyes as I looked at him. I rested my hands on his chest and leaned up to kiss him. He was shocked before relaxing and putting his arms around my waist. My hands gripped his shirts as I refused to let the tears fall. After a good 30 seconds we parted. I looked at him and his eyes were full of love. I smiled and told him.

"I love you too, Hikaru."

After I said that it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Hikaru got that big goofy smile. He picked me up around the waist and spun me around a few times. We were both laughing. When he put me down I reached for his gift. I gave it to him and it was a poetry book I wrote along with a bracelet that had many symbols on it. handsome, beautiful, funny, Amazing, heroic, and protective were on the bracelet. He smiled at me and hugged me again. When I looked up I saw a flash of green. He smirked at captured my lips in a kiss. This time the kiss was somewhat passionate. When we parted, our eyes were hazed over. Hikaru put his lips to the top of my head and smirked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"well 2 things. 1 I'm the luckiest guy on earth for having you as my girlfriend and second, it looks like our twins made up."

I looked over the balcony to see Kaoru and Hinaki kissing. I smirked. She was never too far behind. I grabbed my camera and Hikaru grabbed a video camera. We just had to capture this moment on film.

**(end flashback)**

When I finished the story, Hikaru had a triumphant smile on. Hinaki had fallen asleep on Kaoru as he played with her hair. I smiled. Hikaru laid down taking me with him and snuggled into my neck from behind. Gosh why does everyone move so fast? I laughed a bit and reached for the light switch. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to this.


	9. author note: please read!

**Author note!~~~~~~~~~**

**Guys! Calm down! This isn't the ending! I'm just taking time to think. I got my report card yesterday and I got two C's. I know it doesn't sound like a big deal but it is to my mom. So instead of rushing to update, I'm going to take my time to think of ideas for the next chapters. No way will I leave you guys with a cliffhanger. I'm also thinking of writing another fan fiction. It is requested by my friend, Rachel to do a Harry Potter one. It may be awhile till I update but I will update when I can.**


	10. HELP HELP HELP!

**I NEED HELP!!!!! People I have a request. I want you guys (if you wouldn't mind) to give me suggestions for the next chapters. I have major writers block. Plus, you guys would like the story better if it had some of what you guys wanted. This would be really appreciated. ……. Ok I can't take it! I'm acting too calm! (Waves arms wildly) HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Luvz ya!,**

**Hinaki**


End file.
